Team 4 Dead
by FEARFAN
Summary: When the Team Fortress 2 guys accidentally get caught trapped in a city when the infection hits, they must do what it takes to reach Mercy Hospital and escape. An alternate take for Left 4 Dead's "No Mercy" Campaign.
1. Meet the Survivors!

**Readers note: The reason I say the city they are at Chicago is because we do have a Hospital named Mercy Hospital here in Chicago. Also mentioning's of the Red line and or otherwise also makes me think this is Chicago. Whether they are or not, doesn't matter to me.**

**Well at least I know where to go to when the infection happens. LOL**

**Anyway, enjoy the Fanfic.**

It was supposed to be a vacation. Just a regular vacation to Chicago. You think after all the Reds they fought; they would be able to get some RR. Just once.

But then God likes to kick you in ass.

City was in ruins. No sounds projected from it. It was like a ghost town for real. Everything people knew about horror and suspense, it was all occurring right now.

The nine mercs for the reds moved through the alleys: Looking for a way out of the scenario they were in. They were none other than the Soldier, The Scout, The Heavy, The Pyro, The Engineer, The Demo Man, The Spy, The Sniper, and the medic. And now instead of fighting Blue guys, they were now fighting hordes of zombies.

Well at least the vacation wasn't boring.

They searched the allies, looking for something to find. They came across a couple dead infected. All of them had unusual looking bile on them. The Medic moved his finger through it and examined it for a bit.

"Yo, can I ask you what you're doing!?" The Scout asked.

"I am examining the fluid." The Medic said. "You know, see what these things are made of."

"Son, how about finding out quicker methods to kill these things?" The Soldier asked. "Knowing what these mutant heads are made of doesn't help us find out how to gib them faster!"

The medic continued to look at bile. He then got up and rubbed some of the bile on the soldier.

"Hey!" The soldier said.

"If you knew anything about biology, you've know the importance of examining something like that." The Medic said. "That ze' fluid is what has been drawing these creatures towards us. Any time the fat ones have thrown up on us, the scent released from ze bile works like honey to bee's."

Everyone began to laugh as the soldier looked angrily at the medic. The Heavy was laughing more than the rest. The soldier looked really angrily at the Heavy and rubbed some of the bile on the Heavy. The Heavy stopped to laugh to see the vomit on him.

"YOU MAKE ME MAD!" The Heavy yelled. "THAT MAKES SASHA MAD!"

"Settle down wankers." The Sniper said. "Remember the last few times we shouted!?"

"Yuck?" The Scout said looking at the strange looking Bile. "Well that's just great. It's like being back in middle school with all the under cooked food. Hell the cardboard it came with was healthier than that food itself."

"Aim for ze' fat ones." The Medic said. "We'll have less to deal with."

"Not like its difficult to miss." The Sniper said.

"SSShhhh…" The Spy said. "Listen."

Everyone seemed to calm down for a minute. When they listened carefully, they could hear a woman's moaning somewhere nearby them. They investigated the area to find that it was from inside an abandoned building in the ally.

"I think it could be a survivor." The Soldier said. "We should go inside."

All nine guys looked in by the door and listened carefully. Sure enough there was a woman crying in the door on the other side. There were no windows that would allow people to see on the other side of the room so they could only guess what might be on the other side.

"Sounds like a some gal left behind." The Engineer said.

"Scout…" Soldier said. "Go inside and check it out!"

"Ahh come on!" The Scout said. "You know just I have the amazing ability to haul ass, doesn't mean I like checking spots for danger all the time."

"You will haul ass only when I tell you!" The Soldier shouted. "That's an order soldier!"

"You know technically you're not soldier…" The Scout began.

"GET IN YA BLOODY LAZY ASS!" The Demo man said pointing his grenade launcher.

"YES SIR!" The Scout shouted, running inside the building.

The Scout and soldier ran inside the building, shot guns out and ready. The Scout looked around first. The room was empty, having a lot of boxes stored on the side. The woman's crying was much louder now. The Scout took a look around, but the darkness of the area prevented him from seeing most of it.

"Hey we need some light." The Scout said.

"All right mate; I'm coming." The Sniper said, taking a flashlight that an engineer handed him.

The Sniper turned on the flashlight and he and the Scout began to look for the source of the crying. The wailing was still going on and was indeed getting louder.

"Hey." The Scout called out. "Anyone here?"

"Fire and rescue squad is at your service." The Sniper called out.

The wailing was getting louder by the minute. The Sniper moved the flash light of his around to see if he can spot something. He was unable to find something for a few minutes, until he happened to see a couple pair of legs by some boxes.

"Hey lass are you alright?" The Sniper called.

When the Sniper was about to shine his light on the girl, a flash of lighting occurred. The girl's disfigured and mutated form was seen by everyone for those few seconds.

"Lights off!" The soldier said, quickly knocking the flashlight out of the Sniper's hands. "It's one of those psycho bitches!"

"I knew it; I knew it; this is exactly why I didn't want to go…hey she's in her underwear." The Scout said.

"Hey you want go and ask for the ladies' number," The Sniper began. "Be my guest."

(Meanwhile outside)

The other six stayed outside. The Heavy was busy cleaning his gun. The Demo man was busy drinking away. The Engineer was doing the same, but also playing his guitar at one time. The Spy was busy on recon, using his cloak to keep him safe. The Pyro was…being the pyro. And the medic was heavily studying the bodies of the dead infected.

The Pyro looked up to see a group of people running towards them. They didn't look like people too much. In fact they didn't look like people. Matter of face they weren't people.

And they were running right towards them.

The Pyro ran over to the group and started waving his hands in the air. He attempted to communicate with the rest of the team, but everyone just looked at him. Because of the heavy mask over his head, no one could understand him.

"What?" The Demo man. "We told you to go at the last safe house! And I sure as hell ain't giving you my drink. I haven't a good drink in hours!"

"What's with you partner?" The Engineer said. "Sure were calm a few minutes ago."

The Pyro smacked his hand on his face and rubbed it down his. He then grabbed the Engineer and pulled up. The Engineer was now able to see the horde of infected running towards them.

"Shit." He said. "They're coming guys."

Everyone got from where they were doing (except the spy, who was nowhere to be found) and started grabbing their weapons. While the Heavy, went inside to get everyone.

"THEY'RE COMING!" The Heavy Shouted.

"Shit; not again!" The Scout said.

When he said that, he accidently moved his arm into the Sniper, who then accidently shined the Flashlight on the witch. The Witch got up in complete rage and started running at the four.

"Permission to haul ass sir!?" The Scout asked in fear.

"PERMISSION GRANTED!" The Soldier said running out of the building.

All of the four ran out of the building and closed the door heavily behind them.

"Heavy!" The Soldier said. "Stay in front of the door!"

"Why!?" The Heavy Shouted.

The Heavy felt a large bump on his back. The Witch was trying to go through the door, but the Heavy's body was like a weight press.

"Oh." The Heavy said. "OKAY!"

The Engineer and the Scout pulled out their shotguns and began to fire into the approaching horde that was approaching them. Infected fell as the others continued their charged. The Soldier loaded some rockets into his Rocket Launcher and fired some into the crowds. The Explosions took out infected that were hit by them, and anyone near the blast. The Pyro used his flame thrower and bellowed scorching flames into the approaching crowd. Infected burned up before him as they got close.

One of the infected popped up on top of a building. It spit a long tongue out that wrapped up the Demo man. It began to pull the black one eyed Scottish Cyclops towards it.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Get off your blooming asses and kill the smoker!"

"Hold on." The Sniper said, aiming his rifle at the Smoker.

The Sniper aimed his rifle quickly to the Smoker's head and fired a single round into its skull. A large explosion of smoke was seen popping out of its head and it fell over dead. The Medic went quickly over to the downed Demo man to see if the Smoker left any unusual cuts. Two infected attempted to approach the medic while he did his work, but the Sniper pulled out his machete and cut the two down.

"Very good!" The Heavy shouted.

The Heavy felt a large burst of pain in his back. He turned around to see that the witch had managed to claw through the door. The witch was now trying to break the door down completely.

"You want some too!?" The Heavy shouted. "OKAY!"

The Heavy grabbed his Minigun and began to fire rounds at a large rate into the door and the hole made by the witch. The witch was heard screaming in pain as the rounds busted through the door and into her.

"YOU LIKE CRYING!?" The Heavy taunted as he continued to fire into the door. "SASHA GIVE YOU REASON TO CRY!"

The Medic by now had finished up healing the Demo man with hi Heal ray.

"Ahh that's it now." The Demo man said. "You sissies just got me mad!"

The Demo man grabbed his weapon that he had dropped when the Smoker had first entangled him. He loaded up some grenades into it and lobbed about two in from his weapon into the crowd. He then pressed a button on his weapon. All the grenades started to emit a loud frequency sound. All of the infected that were falling left and right from the Mercs weapons started to run over where the glowing, shrieking grenades were. The Demo man looked at them with joy.

"KA-BOOM!" He shouted.

All of the grenades exploded at once, causing many pieces of the infected to fall everywhere. The streets were cleared.

"Cheers mate!" The Demo man shouted taking a swig from his beer. "Had no idea how effective that would be. Thanks Engineer for the modified grenades!"

"It's all good." The Engineer said.

"CRY SOME MORE!" The Heavy shouted, still bellowing rounds into the door where the Witch was.

The soldier and the others looked at the Heavy still shooting rounds into the door. The soldier went over to the Heavy.

"She's dead." He said.

The Heavy still had his demented smile for a few seconds before having the smile drop and shutting his gun down.

"Oh." He said.

The Soldier grabbed his shovel and then smacked the Heavy in the face.

"WE COULD HAVE USED YOUR HELP YOU KNOW MAGGOT!" He shouted.

"Hey guys look!" The Scout said pointing up in the sky.

Everyone in the party (Except the Spy who was still missing) looked up to see a Helicopter in the sky flying above the city. It was using a flashlight to look and observe things on the ground.

"Hey!" The Scout shouted running out into the street. "Over here! We're alive and…NOT ZOMBIES!"

The Scout ran through the ally, still shouting at the Helicopter, hoping to get its attention somehow, or some way. He got into the street and continued to call out at the Helicopter, but was unable to alert the pilot to his presence. The Helicopter flew away from the scene, leaving the Scout behind.

"Dammit." He said.

A few seconds later, he turned around to see an infected leap from a building straight at him.

A Hunter.

"YIKES!" The Scout said, rolling to the side, missing the Hunter's lunge.

The Scout attempted to take out the Hunter with his Shotgun, but the Hunter managed to push it out of his hands. The Scout was left with only one option:

Home run time.

He grabbed his silver baseball bat and swung it at the one spot that no man can ever stand after being hit at: The crotch.

"Boink!" He said, nailing the Hunter right in his nuts. The Hunter grabbed his balls in pain as it tried to recover from the attack.

"Bonk!" The Scout shouted, nailing the Hunter in the head. The Hunter flew back on top of a car, stunned. The Scout reached for his Shotgun that he had dropped and fired a shell into the Hunter before it could get up, killing it.

However, at the same time, setting off a car alarm.

"Shit." He said.

"You fucking retard!" The Soldier said as the car alarm wailed out in the empty city.

All around the city, silhouettes or shadows could be seen as many infected ran from all corners and all areas, approaching the single area where the nine (wait the spy's still not there…eight) survivors gathered. The Soldier fried his rockets at the fence, destroying many of the infected trying to get up and over it. The Scout used his baseball bat and shotgun to attack infected as they approached. The Heavy fired rounds into the street, usually hitting multiple targets. The Sniper used his keen eye to find the Hunters, Boomers, and Smokers, hitting each one with deadly accuracy. The Medic used his healing gun and healed any allies who were hurt from the infected or let a Hunter get on top of them. The Engineer used his pistol and shotgun as he brought down infected after infected. The Pyro burnt up almost all that showed up in his way, and the Demo man fired his grenades.

They stood there, killing infected after infected for a whole three minutes.

"You know this really ain't working out!" The Soldier said.

"What's that Sasha!?" The Heavy said. "Kill them all? Good idea!"

"Can't kill them all mate." The Sniper said. "Unless you have a nuke stored somewhere in those ammo belts of yours, I don't think we're winning this fight."

"Look over there!" The Engineer shouted.

Out in the distance, the whole party saw a massive object approaching them from behind the massive waves of infected (that mostly fell. All thanks to Sasha). It had a similar human shape, but was not human. It had looked like the muscles of it expanded far greater than that of any body builder. It's face did not appear human at all.

A Tank.

"By the great meadows of Ireland!" The Demo man shouted. "A TANK!"

"RUN!" The Soldier said.

All nine (I mean eight) survivors began to run towards the same ally they were at earlier. The Demo Man stood behind and shot several Remote mines on the walls, while the Sniper used his Uzi to gun down infected that got near him. When the Demo man had placed his eight charges, the two ran away from the area. The Demo man turned around at one point while they were running to detonate the charges. The explosions from the ally made several unidentifiable body parts rain from the sky. The two again then ran towards the other six who were busy taking out other infected.

"The Stairs!" The Medic shouted as he started climbing up.

"Let's go ladies!" The Soldier shouted.

A massive roar was heard in the background. The whole party looked to see the tank coming out of the ally and heading towards them.

"Are you BLOODY KIDDING ME!?" The Demo man shouted. "That didn't kill it!?"

"You really thought it would?" The Sniper asked, killing another Boomer with his rifle.

"Good point!" The Demo man said, running up the stairs.

The Sniper attempted to follow, but the tank attacked the stairs, damaging the supports. The stairway began to collapse as the Sniper fell. All of the survivors were at a safe distance, except for the Sniper who was busy reaching for his Machete.

The Sniper took a direct blow to his stomach, being knocked into a wall. The Sniper was barely able to defend himself as the tank continued to attack him.

Suddenly the tank stopped moving and fell to the ground. The Sniper looked to see a Butterfly Knife in its back. The tank was still alive for it was twitching and breathing still. The Sniper used his only working hand at the moment and fired at the Tank's face. The face of the Tank exploded in a shower of blood as the thing collapsed into the ground and stopped moving.

"Thanks for standing still mate." The Sniper said.

"Are you alright?" The Spy said as he decloaked.

"Little woozy." The Sniper said.

"Let's go." The Spy said helping the Sniper to his legs.

Infected still continued to press towards the Spy and Sniper. The others above provided as much cover as they could, killing many of the infected nearby the two. After the Sniper was brought back on his feet, the two climbed up the ladder. The Infected tried climbing up the ladder as well; causing the weight it was carrying to give out. The Ladder began to collapse, but not before the Sniper managed to get to the roof.

"Spy!" The Heavy shouted. "Give me your hand!"

The Spy leaped from where was to the Heavy's hand. The entire stairwell collapsed under him, but he was okay. For the Heavy was so strong, the Spy was in good hands. The Heavy pulled the Spy back up to where the others were.

"Thank you my friend." The Spy said as he walked over by the rest of the people.

"Shit never ends." The Soldier said. "Spy, where were you back there?"

"I was doing recon per your instructed." The Spy said.

"Oh yeah; recon." The Scout said sarcastically. "More like making us left for dead. You know what I mean?"

"Oh really?" The Spy said. "Well what do you say to this?"

The Spy took out from his pocket a small handheld radio. It was not his so it must have been taken from a different house. The spy turned on the radio and moved it to AM 965.

"To anyone who can hear this." A man's voice said on the radio. "Proceed to Mercy Hospital for Evacuation. I repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation."

"They little dandies leaving the city eh?" The Demo man said.

"The government has been evacuating people for the past few days now." The Spy said. "But due to lack of Helicopters or other vehicles, they have been using local sources to provide additional support to the government. This Helicopter just picked a few survivors here yesterday. I guess they still believe people could be alive out here."

"So; we going to Mercy Hospital." The Heavy asked.

"Quite so." The Spy said, lighting a cigarette from his pack. "It's not too far from here…well normally it wouldn't. But there is so much obstruction from the infection and accidents that result from it. We'll have to take an alternative route. Light anyone?"

Some of the people like the Soldier and Heavy took a cigarette from the Spy.

"Light me." The Soldier said.

The Pyro pointed his flame thrower at the Soldier.

"NOT YOU!" He shouted. "I WANT TO LIVE, THANK YOU!"

"I say we take a break." The Scout said.

"Agreed." The Engineer said, finishing up an ammo dispenser. The Machine crackled to life seconds later.

"All right friends." The Engineer said. "You better take as much ammo as you can. We're not going to be able to build one of these puppies for awhile now; possibly ever. Take as much ammo as you need; especially you Heavy. I doubt Chicago has civilianized minigun rounds lying around.

"Yeah yeah." The Heavy said. He went over and put Sasha by the Dispenser. He then pulled out a Sandvich from his bag and began to enjoy a snack while he waited for his gun's ammo to fill up. Everyone now began to kick back as they waited for their guns to fill up with ammo.

"Hey old chap." The Sniper said as the medic continued to use his healing gun on him. "How'd you bring that Tank down it one hit?"

"The monstrosities that we face right now were once human, no?" The Spy said as continued to smoke.

"Yeah." The Sniper said.

"Yes. They were once human." The Spy continued. "And last time I saw, a human being required the spinal cord. These foes that we face may be overwhelming or possess unnatural or unethical strength. But they are still human. And without a spinal cord, a human is nothing."

The Sniper made a confirming sign as the healing rays went into his body.

"Don't get cocky my friend." The Spy said looking out on the street. "We still have a long way to go."


	2. The Streets

The survivors stayed up on the top of the building for another thirty minutes. They used this time to allow the Medic to use his Medigun to heal any wounds that the survivors had taken. After that, it was a simple matter of patching them up to prevent further infection. At the same time, those with low ammo put their guns by the dispenser that the Engineer had set up earlier when they arrived on the building. Once everyone had all of their wounds healed and their ammo replenished, the guys put their ammo on their belts and took out their weapons.

"Now remember partners. " The Engineer said as he began to disassemble his ammo dispenser. "We have a lot of powerful weapons that we can use against this horde. But I doubt there will be civy versions of minigun ammo and napalm lying around. I suggest you put your main guns away and stick to your other guns, until we have another opportunity to set up another dispenser."

"Can't we just like, build another?" The Scout said.

"Too time consuming." The Spy said, throwing his cigarette off the building. "There is no telling my friend, how long that helicopter plans on sticking around. We should move to the hospital post haste."

"Not to mention my metal is running dry." Engineer said.

"All right." The Soldier said, putting away his RPG. "Spy's gotta point. I'll stick to good ol' "Old Faithful" for now."

"Sorry Sasha!" The Heavy shouted, gently putting the gun on his back. "Don't worry! We kill more later!"

"Ya'll strapped in mates?" The Sniper said.

"Yeah let's get outta here." The Scout said.

All of the team proceeded to get up and armed themselves with their guns. The Scout and the Soldier took point, going on the sides of the door on the roof. The two stood there for a few minutes. The Soldier nodded his head eventually. The Scout nodded back and slowly opened the door. There were three infected wandering about as soon as the door was revealed open.

The Scout, Soldier, Sniper made their move. The Infected looked at the three and began their attack. Two shotgun shells were heard going off in the building, followed by the sound of an arrow being shot from a bow. The three fell down on the ground; two with their faces blown off, while one pinned to the wall by an arrow.

Most of the infected in the room turned at the door when they saw that. The Heavy and Pyro came bursting down the stairs. The heavy and Pyro used their secondary arms and began to fire shells in the infected. Fifteen infected fell from their attacks. The rest of the infected in the room and rooms nearby began running towards the area where the survivors were. They came out of the bathroom, and the bedroom in another hallway. The Pyro and the Heavy were attacked a bit, but then the rest of the survivors ran down the stairs. The Spy used his revolver and took out five infected nearby the Heavy. The Medic went down and began to heal up the Heavy's wounds. The Soldier charged straight into the fray with his shovel and immobilized two infected, while the Scout used his pistol to finish them off. The Sniper pulled out his sub machine gun and fired rounds into three of them that charged at them. The survivors eliminated all the infected in the room and then began a move to the stairs.

While they ran, a sound like something being spitted out was heard. The Scout looked to see that he was wrapped by a tongue. He turned around to see a Smoker and then to be pulled towards.

"Hey!" The Scout shouted. "I need help here!"

The Medic turned around to see his comrade in distress. He dropped his Medigun and pulled out his syringe gun. He fired several syringes at the Smoker while it was attacking the Scout. The Medic pulled out his saw and cut the Smoker's tongue off. With his wrapping gone, the Smoker began to retreat. But before it could, the Medic hurled his saw at its face, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke. The Medic grabbed his immobilized comrade and pulled him away from the smoke. After the smoke dispersed into other rooms, the Medic retrieved his bone saw.

They continued down a darkened hallway that led into another kitchen. The Scout used his shotgun and took out two more infected that were in the room. After all the enemies were cleared out, the survivors began to focus on a large hole in the room they were in. All of them crept up to the hole and looked inside of it. They saw a large amount of infected in the whole room (about thirty-five in all) wandering around like usual. While they were looking in it, the Spy went around finding another way out. However, to no avail.

"Gentlemen." The Spy said. "We have a problem. There's no way out of here."

"You mean I got tentacle-rapped for nothing!?" The Scout shouted.

The Demo man, who has drinking some of his booze, spit it all out and began laughing manically on the floor. The Scout turned around to see the Heavy, Engineer, and Soldier laughing as well.

"Hey that's not funny!" The Scout shouted.

"I though' it was hilarious mate." Demo man barked.

"Looks like there's a path to the outside." The Sniper said, zooming in somewhere in the hole. "I see the outside."

"Alright." The Soldier said. "Looks like we have to go in there and stir the hornet's nest. Who's the lucky bastard!?"

After the Soldier had said that, the floor under the Heavy fell apart (from his weight). The survivors from above saw all the infected turn around and look where the Heavy was. What followed was a series of infected charging at the Heavy, being killed by the Heavy, punched into the wall by the Heavy, and the Heavy shouting "CRY SOME MORE!" All of the survivors looked up and watched the carnage from above, eventually just sitting down.

"So should we…I don't know…help him?" The Engineer asked.

"Son, I have learned to 1...never come between Heavy and his Sandwiches...and 2...murdering some innocent bystander." The Soldier said.

The Pyro attempted to communicate, but no one could understand it.

"So I guess then we sit back; and put a couplea drinks in ya." The Demo man said, pulling out his beer and taking a swig of it.

"Hey can I have some of that?" The Scout asked.

"Get your own blooming spirits mate!" The Demo man shouted.

"Okay; okay..." The Scout shouted.

"Dah!" The Heavy shouted poking his head out of the hole.

"See." The Soldier said. "All's well that ends well. Nothing's going to bring us down now!"

All of the survivors leaped into the hole. What was revealed as a large room with two bathrooms in it. There were also two large holes on different sides of the room. One went into another hallway, another went to nowhere.

"BBBBLLLLLLLAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A projected path of bile flew straight at the survivors, covering the Spy and the Pyro. All of the survivors turned around to see a large bloated infected staring right at them, making large groaning sounds. Merely reacting to what had happened, the Soldier attacked the Boomer with his shovel and made it push back. He then unloaded a single shell into it, making it explode. But seconds after it did, infected began appearing from the ceiling and began to attack the survivors. The Pyro was tempted to pull out his napalm gun, but the sniper quickly made him put it down. The survivors were being attacked, beaten, and, kicked by the infected. The survivors quickly resorted to their melee weapons. The Sniper slashed up three of them, and killed another who was attacking the Heavy. The Heavy put on his K.B.G. and punched infected into walls. The Soldier shoveled about four of them, while the Spy cloaked and backstabbed as many as he could, killing four. The Pyro chopped up at least five. The medic and engineer stayed back where it was safe. The Medic's Medigun kept everyone alive and fresh, while the Engineer killed about two with his pistol. The Scout's force of nature continue to bellow rounds into the crowd, scoring him the most kills with ten. Eventually the infected were all dead.

The Pyro looked at himself and began making attempted noises of screaming.

"All over my good suit." The Spy said. "Shall we continue? I need to find a dry cleaner."

The Survivors continued looking throughout the building, eventually finding a way back into the alley. Infected still wandered throughout the hallways, but thanks to the Soldier and his trusty shotgun, (and the Sniper for picking off a Smoker on the Roofs), the nineteen infected there fell. Eventually they made it off into the streets. Infected seemed to be wandering everywhere. The Sniper counted over a hundred.

"There is too many." The Spy said. "I could pass them with my cloaking device, but I do not know about the rest of you."

"We need a quick way to clear them." The Soldier said.

"Sasha!?" The Heavy asked.

"No we need to save our ammo for real important times." The Soldier said.

"Man you dandies can't do anything!" The Demo man shouted. "One pipe bomb coming up!"

The Demo man took out the bag he was wherein on his back (actually they all were having a bag of some sort carrying some of their gear) and began to pull out all the main components of a pipe bomb. He pulled out the pipe, ruler, powder, C4, and other stuff among the lines for assembly. He opened the pipe, marked the pipe on each one of the inches. He took the Engineer's battery powered drill and drilled a hole in it and inserted the fuse. He then used some of his own beer and wiped the top of the bomb. He dropped the match and fuse in and screwed the cap in tightly. He then inserted the cotton, powder, and C4 in. He then screwed the caps in and sealed the bomb.

"Engineer!" He shouted. "Han' me that sound, light making contraption."

"Alright then!" The Engineer said handing him a small little device.

"Thanks mate!" He shouted.

"Could you at least keep it down so they, I don't know, hear us?" The Scout whispered.

The Demo man ignored the Scout and wrapped the device to the pipe bomb. He then took a match from his pocket, struck it on his pants to light it (unaware he lit his pants on fire) and then lit the fuse. He pressed the button on the device to activate it, and hurled it onto the crowd of infected. All of the infected looked at the device and began rushing right towards. They then began crawling all over with the attempt to retrieve the device. The Pipe bomb exploded and caused all of the infected to split apart everywhere.

"YAY!" The Demo man shouted. "We did it mate!"

"That was fucking awesome and…OH MY GOD YOUR ON FIRE!" The Scout shouted.

"Wha… Ahh...BLOODY HELL!" The Demo man shouted when he saw his pants was on fire. He began to beat on his pants and move them around attempting to put the fire out. "PUT ME OUT! PUT ME OUT!"

The Demo man reached for his beer and began was about to pour that on him.

"No!" The Medic shouted. "Alcohol is combustible Dummkopf!"

He didn't listen. He poured the beer on him and lit his entire jeans on fire. The Demo man was now running everywhere trying to put himself out. At least until the Heavy broke open a part of a nearby fire hydrant and sprayed the water in his direction. The Demo man was doused and knocked into the wall from the fire, but he was alive. The Heavy went over and pulled the Demo man to his feet.

"Ugh…" he grunted. "Feel lik' the 1960s mate."

The rest of the survivors ran through the streets of Chicago and eventually made it to the end of the street, only to see an obstruction. Instead of crossing the street, they decided it would be better if they went through the Red Line station now. They went under the Red line station and saw a red boltable door.

"Safe house up ahead!" The Engineer shouted.

All of the survivors went in and shut the door. A series of locking and bolting sounds were heard sometime after it.

"That wasn't too bad." The Scout said.

"Too bad?" The Sniper said. "Did you not see all those big wankers we had to cross to get just here!? Imagine how the Red Line will be?"

_THE SURVIVORS HAVE ESCAPED...FOR NOW._

_MOST KILLS FOR ACT 1:_

_Demo man: 100_

_Heavy: 48_

_Scout: 15_

_Spy: 8_

_MOST HEADSHOTS FOR ACT 1:_

_Soldier: 9_

_Spy: 5_

_Scout: 4_

_Sniper: 1_

_LEAST DAMAGE TAKEN FOR ACT 1:_

_Engineer: 0_

_Sniper: 7_

_Pyro: 20_

_Scout: 31_

_MOST SPECIAL INFECTED KILLED:_

_Sniper: 1_

_Soldier: 1_

_Medic: 1_

_Everyone else: 0 O_o_

**LOADING ACT 2: The Red Line**

**NOTE: The Pipe bomb construction method is an actual method of how to construct an actual pipe bomb. However, for legal issues and your own safety, I modified the instructions so it would not work correctly, and purposely left out some steps. Do not attempt to create your own pipe bomb!**


	3. The Red Line

The survivors had just managed to cross the streets of Chicago and into the safety of a red line safe house. A panic room it looked like. Upon further investigation, it seems they were not the only ones who came through this way. Writing was etched onto the walls with bits and pieces of small talk that might have occurred. Others were messages to loved ones should they have come this way. Unfortunately (even with his perception) the Spy concluded that none of the writing etched in offered no tactical advice on proceeding to the next location. Everyone else laid around and used this time to rest up, the sniper fired into the next area, killing about twelve infected with his rifle. While the Heavy and Soldier, looked at the map they had found at a safe house some miles back to where they needed to go.

"Where do we need to head next?" The Soldier asked the Heavy.

"I don' know." The Heavy said. "Feel like we walking in circles."

"You're reading zhe map upside down." The Medic said as he took the piece of paper and put it right side up.

"Oh." The Heavy said. "I knew that. Uhh…we proceed down subway and we should find other street. It takes us to next house."

"All right." The Scout said. "Sounds good to me. We clear Sniper?"

The Sniper looked back after he fired three more rounds and gave a thumbs up sign.

"All right." The Soldier shouted. "Let's move out maggots!"

The Soldier took off the bar on the door. He slowly opened the door as the Pyro jumped out of the door and pointed his gun both directions. He quickly saw two infected who were standing by the door to the side. The infected never had a chance to charge as the Pyro fired his shot gun and killed both. The survivors then poured into the room.

The room seemed to be a stairway. Or at least it was. The stairs that were originally in place apparently gave out awhile ago. Regardless, they had to cross. They leaped down to see that the stairs didn't just give out; the entire wall they were hooked up to did. Something did some damage here. None of the survivors decided to stick around and find out what it was. Better to get to safety then to run into more danger.

The area in the bottom offered two path ways. One lead into a dark corridor that offered no light what so ever. The other lead to a lit stair case. Either way was going to be dangerous; no matter what way they took. The survivors decided it would be better to see their enemies and face them head on than moving in the shadows and possibly running into an army of them.

As soon as they turned a corner, A Boomer appeared right in front of them. The soldier quickly attacked it by pushing it back before it could vomit on the team. The Scout fired the Force of Nature into him and the Boomer exploded.

"Those bile spitting monsters are not going to mess this suit up more than it already is." The Spy said.

"You're still complaining about that?" The Soldier asked.

"This suit is made of the finest materials that France had to offer and was shipped to me overseas." He said while spinning his gun in his hands.

"Heh, finest materials." Scout said. "That ain't saying much."

"Another word from you my dear comrade and you won't be able to sleep at night." He said as put his gun away.

"INCOMING!" The heavy shouted.

The survivors looked to see a large wave of infected approaching the survivors from the stair case. The Scout reloaded the Force of Nature and fired two rounds into the approaching crowd, killing six of them. The soldier, Heavy, and Pyro fired their shot guns; the Heavy scoring three kills, Pyro five, and the soldier six. The Engineer fired his pistol into the crowd, only killing two. The Spy simply cloaked and passed through the crowd to the back. After that, he uncloaked and began to fire at the infected, killing seven from behind.

"Better to fire here and have clear shots to ensure kills." The Spy said.

Of all the people, the Sniper seemed to be doing the most to the wave. His Uzi managed to kill ten of the infected as they first approached the survivors. The survivors made it out alright, with the Heavy, Engineer, and Spy taking the most. The medic went over to the spy who had taken quite a bit of damage and used his Medigun to heal the spy. After the Spy was healed, the Medic grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Without you friend…" The Spy began. "We would never have come so far."

"All is zhe job of the doctor." The Medic said. "Let us proceed. I have never used the Medigun this long in its entire career. I hope it doesn't burn out; or have an ammo limit that I was not aware of."

The survivors then entered the register area where people would pay their toll in order to ride the Red line at Chicago. That room had a large map in it of the whole Windy City. The Spy began to examine the Red Line map while the Scout helped himself to the unguarded registers.

"Let's see…" The Spy said. "If the map is correct, then most likely the best spot to leave the station would be…here."

"We'd only be a mile from the hospital." The Engineer said. "It's a cake walk from here on out."

"Yeah; cause our luck has been great from the start." The Demolition man said.

"We won't know until we head to station, no?" The Heavy asked.

"Well we better hurry." He replied. "That last wave proves they're actively hunting for survivors now."

The survivors proceeded to mover upstairs where more infected were wandering around the general area. They were now by the tracks of the Red Line station. Unfortunately, it seemed that taking a train would be out of the question. The trains were all busted, and not one of them carried the car necessary to drive the train. They had no choice now but to walk the way.

"Leas' I don't have to feel like a cartoon character." The Demolition man said, referencing old cartoons such as Loony Toons.

The Demolition man forgot that they were in a whole room full of infected. The Infected heard the Demolition man talk and then began to charge at the nine survivors. The Demo man tried to fire grenades into the crowd, but a Hunter descended from the ceiling and fell onto him. The Demo man could not shake off the Hunter as he kept him still and began to attack him, using his claws to tear away his skin. The Engineer was the first to notice this and fired at the Hunter, distracting him and making him lift his head up. The Engineer pulled out his Texas sawed off and fired a buck into the Hunter, killing it.

The Pyro was sick of the infected waves so he pulled out his flame thrower and unleashed a flaming stream of Napalm, decimating the entire infected squad. All twenty five of them fell as burning piles of flesh. The Pyro screamed with pure delight and held his flame thrower in the air over and over.

His joy was cut short when a Smoker attempted to grab him with its tongue. It however missed and instead wrapped around the Pyro, got his gun. However, the survivors viewed that as an emergency.

"That gun is our best defensive weapon!" The Scout shouted.

"If we lose that, we'll be screwed if the whole city comes after us!" The Soldier shouted.

"I got it." The Sniper said.

The Sniper managed to quickly zoom in on the Smoker and fired a single round into his head. The Smoker was immediately killed and burst into a cloud of dangerous smoke. The Napalm gun fell to the survivors, which promptly the Pyro grabbed before it hit the ground. The Pyro began to rub the gun sensually. The Sniper performed a face palm at the sight.

"Great." He said. "Now we have another mate who thinks his gun is a real person."

"Let's break this up before we create another Sasha." The Demo man said. All of them hit the Pyro's shoulders then and reminded him to continue on the trail. The Pyro quickly returned to normal and each one of the team continued through the train.

The train was wrecked in place and was stuck in the tunnel so the survivors had to go directly in the train and move through it. They moved out through the vehicle and made it out safely. A Boomer began to approach them, but the Sniper saw it up ahead and fired a single sniper round into its stomach, causing it to explode.

"Fine shooting son." The Soldier commented.

The Survivors moved into the next room. Several trains were crashed in this part of the tunnel, all of them shut down. The roof seemed to be weak. And a large fire was burning off to the right of them. Infected once in awhile walked into the fire and burned to their deaths. Some of them noticed the survivors and began to charge directly at them. The Demo man quickly reacted to their charge and fired several grenades into the crowd. Although he fired his entire clip and was forced to reload, the grenades were enough to wipe out all thirteen infected. The survivors continued down the path of the tunnel, crossing into another train car. They eventually made out of the next car, only to see that the Tunnel had collapsed.

"What the…" The Spy said.

"Told ya!" The Demo man shouted.

"Bullshit." The Soldier said. "Now what do we do!?"

"Hey guys!" The Scout said as he appeared behind a door. "I think I found the maintenance entrance. Think we can use this as an escape route?"

"Better than hanging around here." The Engineer said.

The Spy knew that by taking this route, they would increase the time that they would be working towards getting to the hospital. But it was better than sticking around the Red Line. All nine survivors went up the stairs and continued to advance throughout the maintenance ducks throughout the building. The Empty pillar filled room only provided darkness and more infected. The Spy used his cloak and with precision and stealth, eliminated the entire infected threat; killing twenty-three zombies with his knife. The remaining survivors climbed out of the ducks and then discovered to be in the power warehouse, containing two massive generators, a side locker room with a first aid cabinet, and a massive blast door at the end of the hallway.

"Well now," The Engineer began. "Get a gander of that generator. Could use one of those."

"This must be a backup generator for the Red Line." The Spy said. "In case power gives out on the tracks while a train is in motion."

"Looks zike we've not the only ones here." The medic said. "Somebody already took zhe Medical supplies. Knocked zhe hatch clean off the socket."

"Oh gee we couldn't tell that with all the Molotov cocktails and all the infected corpses around." The Scout said. He proceeded to take one of the Molotov's, removed the rap from the bottle, and began to drink some of the alcohol in the beer bottle.

"Stop it." The Soldier said. "We could use those!"

"I'm the onl' one who drinks around here mate." Demo man shouted.

"Ahh quit your worrying." The Scout said. "Hey if the Zombies want to come after me, I'll show them what it was like back where I came from."

A long tongue appeared from the ceiling and wrapped around the Scout.

"Oh god; not again." The Scout shouted as he grabbed on the table and tried to keep himself from being pulled towards the Smoker. However, the Sniper quickly reacted to what was happening and used the machete to cut the Smoker's tongue before it could pull the Scout towards it. The Soldier loaded an RPG into his rocket launcher and fired a rocket at the Smoker. The Smoker had no chance of dodging the rocket and was blown to pieces in midair.

"They just keep coming." The Soldier said.

"Let's just get to the next safe house." The Scout said.

"How do we get out of here?" The Heavy said.

"That is a door right there." The Soldier said.

"The door is electronic." The Engineer said. "We'll need to flick the switch in order to move on."

"Wouldn't that make a lot of noise?" The Demo Man said. "And attract the horde?"

"Yes." The Engineer said as he began to look for the circuit breaker. "But to be honest, its are only way to get out of here and…"

"Screw that." The Demo man said. "I've got a better a idea."

The next few minutes involved the Soldier, Pyro, Demo man, and Medic grabbing the Heavy and after applying his helmet, began to use the Heavy as a battering ram. It took a few minutes to bring down the door. Eventually the entire door fell apart as the four survivors dropped the Heavy and began to pant excessively.

"Huff…Huff…" The Demo man said. " Aye...They don't call him Heavy for nothing."

"Yeah." The Soldier said. "Hey Heavy, ever consider losing weight!?"

"Will bumps leave scars?" He asked.

"Big ones Heavy." The Soldier replied. "Let's go now."

The entire crew and survivors once again returned back to moving around the building. They found a small armory on their way up the stairs. They took whatever that was compatible with their weapons and whatever that they could and loaded their guns. They were now in a small hallway with several different office rooms. While they moved through the building, they once again heard the Helicopter fly by and give the same message it have gave out earlier.

"To anyone who can hear this," The pilot shouted. "Proceed to Mercy Hospital for Evacuation. I repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation."

The Scout thought he had a chance to wave his heads out and attempted to call out to the Helicopter, hoping to grab its attention. Unfortunately, the Helicopter flew away from the area, leaving the survivors trapped and lonely again.

As they wandered into the building further, they heard a distinctive moan come from somewhere inside the building. The survivors quickly remembered what they had encountered at the very beginning and huddled together.

"Witch." The Spy said.

"Lights out." The Engineer said.

"What lights?" The Sniper asked.

"…Good point." The Engineer said.

All of the survivors were now terrified as hell (other than the Spy and Pyro; though they seemed to be a lot more observant of the area currently). They huddled together and began to move slowly down as they looked all over for any sign of that witch. They knew that witches would not bother you if you let them be; and that you shouldn't try to help or comfort them. All of this they learned the hard way. Once they found where the Witch was, they would then be able to stick together and move past it without disturbing it.

Several infected roamed the hallways. Nothing a little magic the pistols that the Engineer had made work of.

As long as they were careful.

They managed to walk down the staircase and turned the corner to see that they were outside. The Witch's moaning was getting louder and louder. The survivors were becoming more anxious and more anxious to leave the building as quickly as they could.

They eventually managed to get outside, where they found a Witch outside; behind a car. They weren't sure if the infected lady knew any of the nine were there. She kept to herself as she sobbed and cried in sheer agony. The sorrowful moans of the witch were disturbing, but there was a sense of agony in the air. It almost made you want to try and do something rather than do nothing. The survivors managed to put enough distance from the infected woman and them to that even if they fired, they would be at a safe distance and the With would not care (as long as no rounds hit her).

"Whoo…" The Spy said. "That could have ended badly."

Immediately after the Spy said that, a massive explosion was heard in the distance.

"DEMO MAN!" He shouted.

"Oh sure!" He shouted pointing at an area behind a couple buildings. "Yeah; I shot a sticky grenade that far!"

The Spy turned around to see a fireball fly into the air behind some buildings.

"What did that!?" The Scout shouted.

"I don't know." The Engineer said. "Sounds like a gas station exploded."

"What makes you think it's a gas station?" The Heavy asked.

"Well I don't see any factories or flammable buildings nearby." The Engineer said. "The heat necessary to get one of these buildings to melt and disintegrate is way too hot. And it's not within the capability of the infected that we know of to do such a feat."

"You sure?" The Demo man asked.

"We'll probably get to that road when we…WITCH!" The Engineer shouted.

The nine survivors looked to see the Witch running straight at them. It was obvious that the explosion had disturbed her and she believed that they were the ones who did it. The Nine survivors wasted no time and began firing rounds into her. The Heavy, Soldier, Engineer, and Pyro with their shot guns. The Sniper with his arrows. The Scout charged forward and began to back up as he got close, and fired the Force of Nature, reloading often. The Spy waited in ambush as the crazed woman charged at them, his knife in hand. The Demo Man fired several grenades, but none got near her as she simply was too fast. But she had already taken sufficient damage from the rounds that pierced into her skin. Right when she was able to claw the Scout, the Spy slashed at her face, confusing her. The Spy then delivered the finishing blow by popping her in the face. The Witch fell down dead in a fucked up pile of flesh.

"That was close." The Scout said.

They looked from beyond the Witch's corpse to see a large wave of infected approaching them.

"Ahhhhh!" The Engineer shouted.

"Demo man!" The Spy shouted. "Fire stickys at that car over there!"

"I HARDLY SEE HOW THAT IS EFFECTIVE!" The Demo man.

"JUST DO IT!" The Spy shouted.

The Demo man had a confused look, but decided to stop asking questions and fired Sticky's on the car. The Sniper fired into the crowd with his rounds, picking off five targets before they got close to the car.

"NOW!" The Spy shouted.

The Demo man pressed his detonator and caused all the Sticky's to explode. The resulting explosion also incased the car and caused that to explode, destroying a total of thirty-four infected. The Spy upon seeing the explosion grabbed a grenade and threw it. The grenade exploded creating a cloud of smoke and the entire area was in large choking smoke and disorientated in infected within it. The Survivors quickly retreated back into the small super market and closed the door behind them, sealing it up.

_The Survivors have escaped...for now._

_Most kills for Act 2:_

_Demo Man: 47_

_Spy: 32_

_Pyro: 27_

_Soldier: 25_

_Most special infected killed for Act 2:_

_Sniper: 3_

_Soldier: 1_

_Spy: 1_

_Everyone else: 0_

_Most damage to the witch:_

Spy: 500

_Scout: 343_

_Heavy: 100_

_Pyro: 56_

_Least damage taken for Act 2:_

_Medic: 0_

_Heavy: 23_

_Pyro: 25_

_Engineer: 30_

_Most headshots for Act:_

_Sniper: 17_

_Soldier: 10_

_Scout: 9_

_Engineer: 3_

**LOADING ACT 3: The Sewer...**


	4. The Sewer

The survivors had now managed to cross what remained of the Red Line Station. But now it was clear that the infected were hunting them. They now knew they had to be careful in if they wanted to survive and make it to Mercy Hospital.

The Medic was currently using his Medigun and healing the survivors back to full health. The rest of them were lying around, the Spy in the background still complaining how his suit got ruined. The Soldier was drinking some coffee. He and the Heavy found coffee packets in the safe house so they were drinking away, hoping that the caffeine would keep them up long enough for them to get out of the situation.

"Just a few about fifteen more blocks to go." The Engineer said as he looked at the map.

"Fifteen!?" The Scout shouted. "No way! There's no way will make it past five!"

"Relax…" The Soldier said as he took shotgun shells from a bench. Apparently other survivors came here to use it as an ammo depot. "We made it past all those other streets. "What'll be the difference this time?"

"The boy has a point however." The Spy said. "The waves of infected are becoming larger; and now they are pursuing us. It will be not be long before they reach the point where they overwhelm us."

"We need an alternate route that gets us to the hospital quicker." The Demo man said. "And seeing as the bloody route in the Red Line is down, I think we needs to come up with another."

The survivors stood there pondering for a few minutes in wondering what to do.

"What about the sewers?" The Sniper asked. "I know it's a bit nasty moving through all the crap and stuff but…"

"Moving through the underground would be easier than moving through this place above ground where we're all in plain sight of these critters." The Engineer said.

"Hmmm…" The Spy thought. "Not that I wish to ruin my suit any further, but if we move through the sewer system, we might just have a chance of completely avoiding each and every one of the streets. We could cut a straight line to the hospital."

"And then home free!" The Demo man said.

"Yes; indeed." The Spy said. "And back to taking out the bloody Reds and possibly being killed there."

"Screw that; I'm taking a vacation after we get out of this shit." Scout said.

"So where the closest access to sewer?" The Heavy asked.

"Well," The Engineer said. "We'll need to go through the convenience store from the ally we'll be heading into now. Then we go into yonder storage building from there. After that, we just follow down a single trail and we'll be right there."

"Seems like we don't have much of a choice to begin with."The Spy said.

"That's cause we don't." The Engineer replied.

The Engineer gave the map back to the Spy and reloaded his shotgun.

"Let's do this!" He shouted.

The Spy went over to the safe house door and kicked it out of the way. Five infected individuals were in front of the Scout. He used his Force of Nature and blew all five away in two shots. After that, the survivors proceeded to the left of the ally. Three more infected were wandering about. When they saw the group, they began their death charge at them. The Engineer used his pistol from behind the scout and killed all three with headshots. The Survivors moved through the ally until they made it to convenience store alley. They went through the building from the back. The Sniper pulled out his Uzi and fired it into the crowd of infected, killing eight.

"Wait." The Spy said, putting his hand out to permit them from going any further.

All of them stopped and looked confused. The Spy put his head out for a second and began to look around. None of the survivors could see what he was looking at. The Spy pressed a button on his wrist and turned invisible. The group watched patiently as they waited for the Spy to return. The Heavy got bored enough to the point where he grabbed a hacky sack from his bag and began to kick it. Of course due to his short legs, he failed almost every time.

"Demo man." The Spy said upon his return. "Fire a grenade at that wall."

"Blow something up!?" He asked. "You got it!"

The Demo pointed his grenade launcher and fire three regular grenades at the wall. There was a massive explosion from the inside. When the people looked on the inside of the small white tiled convenience store through the register's counter, they saw the gibbets of about forty five infected that had crowded in the room.

"Ahh nice recon." The Demo man shouted.

"And good shooting my good friend." The Spy said.

"Yeah; he missed the Butterfingers." The Scout said as he rummaged through the candy bars from the store. The Scout took one of the little snacks and unwrapped it to eat. However, the Heavy then stole the candy bar from the Scout.

"ME HUNGRY!" He shouted.

"Hey; nobody lays a finger on my butter…" The Scout began.

The Heavy simply grabbed the Scout's throat and held him five feet in the air.

"OKAY YOU CAN HAVE IT!" He shouted.

"YAY!" The Heavy shouted.

"Damn…" The Scout said as the Heavy dropped him. "The hell was that for?"

The Scout grabbed a bunch of other candy bars from the rack and began to head out with the others who then left the building to continue on with their journey.

They were now in a loading truck complex. A place where trucks would move from their behind to load up their equipment and then move out. There was a gas station complex in the place in there as well. Well, more or less, there was a gas station complex in the place. The station was completely destroyed and on fire. Somebody had set it off with an explosive.

"Whoa." The Sniper shuttered.

"See; I told you it wasn't me!" The Demo man said.

"Well excuse me." The Spy said.

The Demo man charged over to the burning gas station and began to examine the destroyed station. He rummaged through the destroyed rubble and material, frantically searching for the cause of the explosion. He pulled many pieces of infected individuals out of the remains of the station as well. After about three minutes of searching he brought up pieces of what looked like a pipe bomb.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are surviving out here." The Demo man said "There are infected bodies everywhere under the rubble."

"Alright." The Scout said. "At least that means we aren't the only ones being attacked. Which means there will be less to deal with…right?"

"While that is true," The Spy said. "Perhaps we should request these individuals to join up with us and give us some support. There is power in numbers."

A small rumble was heard on the ground and around the survivors.

"We told you to eat when we had the chance days ago." The Spy said.

"Vat?" The Heavy said while eating a butter-finger. "I'm vull. I hads sandvich when we ve're on the roof."

The survivors looked at each other without looking at the Heavy. The rumbling continued to get louder and louder. The ground itself began to shake everywhere. Eventually the survivors looked towards the gate that guarded the complex. A large wave of infected was approaching the survivors.

And a Tank.

"TANK!" The Soldier shouted. "GET THE HEAVY WEAPONS OUT!"

"VAIT!" The Heavy shouted; with the Butterfinger still in his month. "Sasha can kill them now!?"

"YES; JUST KILL THEM ALL!" The Soldier shouted.

The Tank smashed through the gate. Some of the unfortunate infected were run through from the Tank. The Soldier attacked first by firing his shotgun several times, killing four infected. The Sniper had already run to a sniper point by the time the infected were first seen. He used the rumble from the destroyed gas station to climb into a building. He then used his scope and began to attack the tank who was charging at the survivors. The Spy turn tailed and bailed, knowing he couldn't take all that was approaching him, cloaking and trying to find a vantage point. The rest of the survivors began to spread out to minimize the damage from the Tank.

The Scout used his insanely fast legs to out run the tank. He made the Tank focus on him first by going in front of it and shooting a couple times. After that he began to run around the whole area with his speed. He shot about seven infected with his shotgun while he did. The Engineer helped the spy up to the safety of the roof. Although seconds later, infected appeared to climb on the roof. The Engineer used his sawed off to kill five infected, while the Spy shot others from the roof, killing six with his first round. It was obvious that they didn't have enough ammo to deal with all of them. The Engineer grabbed his wrench while the Spy grabbed his knife and began to chop the infected as they came.

The Demo man ran up the roof as well and fired grenades, aiming carefully to avoid hitting his comrades. Four of his targets ended up being killed by the Sniper as they their heads were blasted off. He killed about fifteen. The Pyro was racking up the most kills with thirty-five dead from his Napalm gun. The Medic stayed on the ground and healed anyone who got hurt, while the Heavy prepared to get Sasha out.

"Can't catch me you son of a bitch." The Scout said as he trailed away from the Tank.

The Scout pulled out his bat and swung it, knocking another infected away from him.

"NO one can catch me!" He shouted.

A long tongue like object attached around the Scout and began to pull him away.

"Oh god; why?" He shouted as the tongue pulled him towards the Tank.

"Smoker!" The Soldier shouted as he dropped his shot gun and pulled out his Rocket Launcher.

The Sniper looked at the Scout being pulled towards the Tank and saw the Smoker on the ground. The Soldier fired two rockets at the infected charging around the Scout, killing fifteen. The Sniper fired a round into the Smoker's skull and killed him. The Scout managed to get the tongue off of him. But not before the Tank came punched the Scout into a wall. The Scout was shot straight inside the truck; the hole matching that of the Scout's body. It also turned out that the Scout didn't land in that truck, but the truck next to it (there were two more holes).

The Medic ran over to the trucks to find the Scout. The Tank, having lost its target, went after someone else. It began to go after the Soldier, who was busy reloading his rocket launcher. The soldier didn't have a lot of time to react so he tried to pick up his shot gun. The Tank punched him and he landed next to the store. As the Tank charged the Heavy charged at the Tank. The force of the Heavy charging was great enough to the point where it pushed the tank back.

"MEDIC!" The Heavy called. "Oober me!"

The Medic turned and looked back at the Heavy. The sighed and ran over to where the Heavy was. As the Tank charged at the Heavy, the Medic oobered him with the accumulated energy from the entire trip. The Heavy turned solid blue. When the Tank punched, it sounded like something cracked.

"Geez…" The Scout said as he got out of the truck. "At least he didn't hit my stomach. WHY DO THE SMOKERS ALWAYS HIT ME!? Do I have a hormone or something!? WHAT NEXT!?"

A Hunter dove on top of the Scout.

"GET IT OFF ME!" He shouted.

The medic turned while he was oobering the Heavy (and while the Heavy was lighting up the Tank with his heavy machine gun). He reached for the Shot gun that that soldier had dropped and fired a shell into the Hunter, stunning it from the impact. The Scout leaned up and fired two rounds from the Force of Nature to finish it.

The Tank was unable to attack the Heavy because the Heavy had oobered. The heavy machine gun rounds penetrated deep into the Tank's skin. Eventually the Tank started to slow down from the attack because of vital organs shutting down. Before the Heavy finished, the Scout pushed him out of the way and fired a shotgun shell in the face of the tank, killing it.

"THAT'S FOR PUNCHING ME YOU ASSHOLE!" He shouted, kicking the guy a few times.

The rest of the attack wave had dispersed. The Pyro killed the remaining ten. The Engineer scored three melee kills, while the Spy scored two. The Medic began to heal the rest of the group up and the survivors once again returned on course.

The survivors climbed up a forklift (which was activated when they arrived) and moved through the roofs to an open building window. They found a hole that led to the inside of the building. The Demo man shot two grenades into it. After they exploded, they landed into a manager's office building. There was no infected into it. The survivors landed and began to take a small rest.

"Geez…" The Scout said. "I tell you man if it's anything I'm scared about here…it's the freaking tanks."

"Yeah." The Soldier said. "That's why we have our own tank."

"Yeah!" The Heavy said.

"That's you lummox." The Soldier said.

"Oh." The Heavy said. "Right; I remember. Me and Sasha. My thirty-five thousand dollar gun; costing twenty-five thousand dollars every twelve seconds of fire."

"THAT'S IT!" The Demo man shouted all of sudden. "THAT'S WHERE ALL OF OUR BLOOMING MONEY GOES INTO! NO WONDER WE NEVER GO OUT TO THE BAR!"

The Pyro once again began to mutter something.

"No need to say anything Pyro; we've won't understand anyway." The Medic said.

"Ammo's here." The Engineer said.

On the desk next to them, there was a large stockpile of ammo. The Survivors began to load the shells into their basic weapons. After they we're all loaded and ready (and the medic was done healing them) then once again returned to their journey.

The room after they left was a long hallway into a couple other office buildings. They went into the first room on the left and went down a small wooden staircase to the bottom floor. A few more infected were in the room. Ironically, the medic charged first with his trusty bone saw and cut the four infected down. They entered in the main portion of the storage garage and saw that all of the twenty three infected in there were dead. They looked up on the wall behind them to see that the Sniper had taken a different route and had headshotted each one of them from the window. They went to the end of room.

When they entered the next hallway (Which was outside; but the room was so close together with another building's wall that it made it feel like being in another room) A hunter tried pouncing on them. The Scout leaped back to avoid being pounced on and shot him with the Force of Nature.

"NO!" He shouted. "BAD HUNTER! BAD! Now get up and tell me you're sorry."

"HAHAHAHAHA" The Heavy laughed. "STUPID!"

"Heavy you think a large machine gun is your wife." The Scout said.

They eventually found themselves on a stairwell that led to the basement of another building. It was assumed to be a power plant for there were many generators in the room.

And an entrance to the sewer.

"I'll go check it out." The Scout said, leaping down in the sewer line.

The Scout climbed down into the sewer line. Seconds after he did, a shotgun shell was heard going off.

"SCOUT!" The Medic shouted. "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah." He said. "I just killed a Boomer. It's all clear."

The survivors looked each other. They all nodded their heads and leaped down into the sewer line. When they got there, they saw the floating remains of a Boomer on the sewer line.

"Man; I knew he was full of shit." The Demo Man said.

"Just like this sewer." The Soldier said.

"Ahh…you stole my joke mate." The Demo man said.

They continued then to proceed down the sewer. It wasn't something that the Spy was too fond of. He did whatever it took to keep him from falling into the water. They continued to move through the sewer until they were right under Mercy Hospital. The Spy went up first and cloaked himself to observe the scenario. The spy came rolling down seconds later.

"They have the whole area blockaded." He said. "There are infected crawling everywhere."

"How many?" The Scout asked.

"I counted at least a hundred." He said. "There is also a Boomer and Smoker lurking around."

"Ah great." The Engineer said. "How we going to get us out of this little misfit?"

The Spy sat down on the ground and thought about it for a bit. The spy out of all of them was the most intelligent. The survivors decided to let him think of the plan. After about a few minutes, the Spy got up.

"Okay." He said. "This is how we will do this. I will go up first and kill the Boomer to avoid more infected from coming over here. Most likely the Smoker will wrap his vile tongue around me. Sniper, you will get into a position to take him out. Once I take out the Boomer, everyone will move in with guns blazing and will cut a pathway to the door. The Hospital is right there."

"Really!?" The Scout shouted. "Alright; we made it out alive after all."

"Let's do this." The Sniper said, reloading his rifle.

The Spy went up invisible and crept behind the van where the Boomer was. The Sniper followed shortly after. The Sniper got into a position. The Smoker couldn't see him; but the sniper couldn't tell for how long. The Spy uncloaked for a second to see if the Sniper was ready and if everyone else was. Once they gave him the signal, the Spy went over to where the Boomer was cloaked, and fired his pistol.

The Boomer exploded when the bullet first punctured his skin. The Spy fell backwards as soon as the explosion was near him. Several infected began to charge at him. The Spy fired his pistol and killed two before running to where his comrades were. The Sniper fired his rifle and killed the Smoker on the roof. He then pulled out his machete and chopped up four other infected. At long last everyone else came up and began to fire their shotguns. The Engineer killed four, the Soldier five, the Heavy nine, and the Pyro six. All of the survivors made a break for the hospital as waves and waves of other infected. The Demo man fired grenades at an ambulance, destroying it and creating a clean pathway to the door. The survivors got behind the counter of the hospital, got inside the safe house, and locked the door.

"I got bile, shit, and blood on my suit." The Spy said as he took a breather. "This is definitely not my day."

_The Survivors have escaped…for now._

_Most kills for Act 3:_

_Demo man: 60_

_Pyro: 41_

_Sniper: 27_

_Soldier: 24_

_Headshots for Act 3:_

_Sniper: 22_

_Engineer: 6_

_Spy: 5_

_Scout: 3_

_Most damage done to the tank:_

_Heavy: 821_

_Scout: 100_

_Spy: 54_

_Soldier: 25_

_Most Special infected killed for Act 3:_

_Scout: 4_

_Sniper: 2_

_Spy: 1_

_Everyone else: 0 O_O_

_Least damage taken for Act 3:_

_Medic: 0_

_Pyro: 0_

_Demo man: 21_

_Engineer: 32_

**LOADING ACT 4: Mercy Hospital…**

**To clarify any confusion, these variables are fake. There just based upon stuff that happens to everyone and background stuff.**


	5. Mercy Hospital

"We made it!" The Scout shouted. "I showed all those infected how we do it back home. BOINK!"

"We're almost there." The Soldier said. "All we got to do now is push through the ones here in Mercy Hospital. Then we're Scot free."

"What did I do to you guys!?" The Demo man said.

"Oh sorry; didn't mean free of the Scot." The Soldier said.

"We'll be meeting resistance." The Spy said, examining the walls of the safe house. The walls had a lot of writing on it. Survivors who had come through had wrote logs of what happened on the walls. Others just wrote cause it was fun or they were making fun of other survivors. One of the words written said: "Mercy Hospital is overrun."

"That's good for me!" The Heavy shouted. "I kill them like watermelon!"

"Ooooookay." The Medic said. "I'm confused on how that reminds you of watermelon; but okay!"

The survivors loaded their weapons and looked through the door. Several infected we're attempting to go through the door by its bars. The Soldier put his shot gun into the bar and fired a shell, killing the three victims. Upon which, the soldier charged through the door.

The hospital hallway was a complete mess. Stuff and rubble were on the floor everywhere. IV bags, patient transports, and a whole mess of other unidentifiable stuff. Bodies of infected and patients alike were all among the broken equipment. The Soldier turned around and fired three more shells at approaching infected. Ten more we're killed by him and the survivors proceeded into the Hospital.

It was definitely confusing moving through the patient rooms and such. Before the survivors had a clear path: Get to the Hospital. Now that they we're in the hospital, they would now have to locate a staircase and continue to proceed up. Turns out finding a staircase was more difficult than moving through the hospital.

They passed by rooms; many of which had infected wandering about. The Sniper used his machine gun in two of the rooms where infected were and killed about seven of them. Several infected attempted to charge at him, but the Medic quickly used his bone saw to destroy them; killing three. Although the Sniper did receive some hits, nothing the Medigun couldn't heal.

They made a right down a hallway with more patient quarters. The Scout charged forward and waved his bat wildly. Seven infected fell from the crazed man while two others we're simply pushed away. The Spy used this opportunity to slit both throats of the infected, killing both. A Boomer groaned behind the team. It opened its large month and fired its projectile vomit. The survivors managed to get out of the area where the vomit was shot and avoid drawing more infected. The Heavy shot his shotgun and killed the Boomer.

At the end of the hallway to their right, they found the first staircase to the next floor. More infected we're in the hallway, but quickly dispatched by the Demo man from sticky grenades. When all eight were killed, the group continued to advance. One of the heads of the infected landed on the Demo man's hand.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed. "Oh they'll need to glue you back together. IN HELL!"

The next floor was loaded with infected. The Pyro pulled his Napalm gun and launched a barrage of searing flames at the infected. All of the eighteen infected fell down in burning piles of smoldering flesh. There was some infected behind them, but the Sniper used his rifle to pick off all four that was. The Demo man fired a grenade down the hallway into a patient room, killing three more.

The Scout began to charge forward arming his Force of Nature. After leaping over a patient transport, the Scout moved forward and began to unload the first two shells. Five went down. He reloaded his Force of Nature and then fired a second volley. Three more fell from the blast. He reloaded two more shells and fired into the crowd. Five more we're brought down from his attack. The Sniper fired his rifle into the five remaining that survived the Scout's attacks. There were more infected in the hallway that were left behind from the Scout's attack. The Pyro blew his fire down the hallways the Scout missed and finished off them all.

The Scout burst into one of the lobbies for the Hospital. Several chairs on the wall, a water fountain, a large reception desk that also attached the staircase to the Second floor. Three more infected wandered around the room. The Scout fired his last remaining shells into the infected and killed the last remaining ones.

"Ah man I'm beautiful." The Scout moving the wreckage of kills. "No seriously, you all suck!"

"Nice!" The Soldier said. "Can't believe that you wiped out all of those infected."

"That's how I role!" He shouted.

A Smoker came from the top of the second floor from the railing. He was heard coughing a few more times before it unleashed its tongue on the Scout. The Scout was grabbed by the foot and dragged towards the Smoker.

"NOT AGAIN!" He shouted.

"Hold on!" The Spy shouted.

The Spy used his pistol and fired a single shot at the head of the Smoker. The Smoker exploded in a blast of thick choking smoke, releasing the Scout. The Scout got up and began to pull off the Smoker's tongue that was still left behind afterwards.

"This did not just happen!" The Scout shouted. "Have I been raped at every nook and cranny so far!?"

The Demo man burst out laughing along with the Heavy and Soldier.

The Medic went to finish off an infected that he left on the ground. So far very few of the survivors received little damage. As they traveled from the Second floor to the third floor, they encountered no infected.

They had reached the third floor: The Surgery wing. Infected we're more active around the area. The hallway was small so the Heavy had a hard time fitting it. But at the same time, easy to destroy the infected. The Heavy killed seven infected with a single shot gun shell. The survivors passed by the reception desk leading to the surgery complex. The Engineer charged forward and fired his pistol at three infected, killing them. They party continued forward and then made a right. There were rooms to the side that held bodies and were surgeries were probably performed at a time. The biggest thing that they saw was the Elevator.

"Get to the fucking point dumb asses!" The Scout shouted as he charged forward to the Elevator.

The rest of the survivors who had slacked behind then got right to where the Elevator was. The Engineer began to check around the Elevator.

"Damn." He said. "This bucket of bolts is barely even working. Look at this. Improper repairs to the max."

"Just call the Elevator." The Soldier said.

"Sure…sure." He said.

The Engineer pressed the call button. For a few minutes the survivors simply watched as the Elevator came down on the top of the door. Nobody seemed to say a word.

"Hey Heavy make yourself useful and go break a pop machine; I could use a diet coke right about now." The Scout said.

A loud ear piercing scream was heard from behind them.

"I just asked for a soda; what's the prob?" The Scout said.

"What!?" The Heavy shouted while eating his sandvich. "That wasn't me!"

"Huh?" The Scout said.

"The Infected!?" The Spy said. "Get ready!"

The area was a trap at best. The infected had three access routes to attack them from. There we're nine survivors, but nobody knew how many zombies there would be. The Heavy quickly grabbed one of the patient transports that was nearby the room they were stuck in. He quickly set the transport in front of the hallway that they first went to in order to reach the Elevator.

"I really didn't want to waste our resources," The Engineer said as he opened his bag and began to construct a turret. "But we need to buy time. Cover me!"

Then the infected began to pour through all three sides. The Heavy, Soldier, and Scout covered the west side. The Engineer, Sniper, and Spy covered the turret. And finally the Demo man and Pyro the East. The Medic stayed back and used his Medigun.

The Soldier, Scout and Heavy fired their shotgun shells. Infected ran and screamed their foul cries as many fell and died before them. The Heavy killed six, the Soldier five, and the Scout nine. The Spy fired his pistol and the Sniper fired their weapons. The Spy killed nine while the Sniper killed ten. Many more came and many, many, fell from the weapons fired. The Heavy and Pyro fired their shotguns and left many infected splattered into the wall from the shots. The Heavy had twelve while the Pyro had fifteen.

"YOU NEEDS BIGGER GUNS!" The Heavy shouted.

The Demo man fired his grenades in the crowd. Many infected were killed and destroyed from the blast. He left the place with twelve kills.

Even though they fought well, they couldn't press against the infected wave that approached them. The Infected attacked them. Most of them we're hurt from the attacks. A Hunter dove on top of the Soldier. The Engineer stopped his production of his turret and attacked the Hunter with his wrench. When the Hunter got back up, the Pyro turned around and killed the Hunter. At the same time, A Boomer tried rushing the party to project more of its vile vomit in the direction of the survivors. The Spy quickly reacted and shot the Boomer, killing it. But the infected still proceeded to attack.

But then the Sentry gun was ready. The Sentry gun popped up and began to fire seemly unlimited amounts of ammo. Infected fell almost instantly as soon as they popped out from the hallway. Hundreds of infected fell from the gun, allowing the Spy and Sniper to pull back and fire rounds. Most of them missed. The Spy did get a lucky hit on one.

The Elevator then opened and the nine survivors went inside, leaving the gun to fend for its self. The gun managed to kill off 132 infected and a Smoker before it ripped apart from the infected horde.

The nine survivors were very cramped in the Elevator (mostly cause of the Heavy) as the road to the top floor.

"Geez…" The Scout said. "We couldn't find a better way."

"Too slow." The Spy said. "We're almost Scot free."

"Hey!" The Demo man shouted.

"You know what I mean; shut up!" The Spy said.

The Pyro began to mutter something under his mask.

"Okay; hold on a minute." The Medic said.

The Medic reached towards the Pyro. He lifted off his Pyro mask to reveal an elegant looking British man with a monocle on. Most of the people in the Elevator we're shocked. Unfortunately, the Heavy could not see because he could turn. It was no surprise to them when he asked what was going on.

"Oh my." The Pyro said. "I'm free. Thank you old chap; could not get the bloody mask off. My word was it stuffy in there and…"

"What did you say earlier?" The Medic asked.

"Oh; terribly sorry." The Pyro said. "I said it was awful cramped in here."

"Thank you." The Medic said.

The Medic then put the mask back on the Pyro. The Pyro began to make a series of angry shouts towards the Medic. The Medic simply ignored the Pyro's murderous threats and attempts to get his mask back off. All of which in ended in failure.

"We're about to hit the roof." The Engineer said as he reloaded his shot gun.

"Good!" The Heavy shouted. "All these zombies have are big babies with big diapers! I kill them all!"

The Door opened up. The Heavy went out first and pulled out Sasha. The many infected around the construction area turned to look at the Heavy. The Sniper sniped the head off of one the infected before Sasha began to fire in the direction of the infected. Fifteen infected fell and six more also fell when they charged at the Heavy. The Survivors moved through the construction area, fighting their way through the infected. The Pyro sliced four more infected with his axe, the Sniper three with his machete. The Scout fired three shells behind them, killing a Smoker and five other infected. The Survivors made a grunt rush to the final save point. The Demo man fired sticky grenades on the outside and set them off to kill ten more infected before finally coming back in the safe house.

"KA-BOOM!" He shouted. "ONE MORE FLOOR TO GO!"

_The Survivors have escaped…for now._

_Most kills for Act 4:_

_Sentry Gun: 123_

_Heavy: 46_

_Pyro: 42_

_Demo man: 33_

_Most Special infected killed for Act 4:_

_Spy: 2_

_Heavy: 1_

_Pyro: 1_

_Sentry Gun: 1_

_Most Headshots for Act 4_

_Sniper: 16_

_Heavy: 13_

_Spy: 11_

_Scout: 10_

_Least Damage taken for Act 4:_

_Medic: 0_

_Pyro: 5_

_Engineer: 7_

_Sniper: 14_

**LOADING ACT 5: Finale**


	6. Finale

"I can't believe it." The Scout said as he looked outside the small safe house windows, watching infected on the staircase in the next room walking around. "We're going to do it! We're almost out of here!"

"As soon as we leave this bloody mess, whatcha say we all head out to a bar and drink till we can't feel feelings anymore!?" The Demo man asked as he put his arms on the Scout and Soldier.

"Hey I might take you up on that." The Engineer said. "I could use some nice whiskey anyway."

"Alright then." The Demo man said. "When we get home, first round will be on me!"

The Pyro jumped around and clapped his hands.

"I don't want beer; but if you don't mind a nice red wine, I will take you up on your offer." The Spy said.

"You need a bloody shower first before I take you anywhere." The Demo man said.

"Quite so." The Spy said.

"So why we hanging around here like a bunch of babies!?" The Heavy shouted. "Let's get out and go home."

"I got enough resources for one more turret, teleporter, Dispenser, and all the other fun stuff." The Engineer said.

"Then we have wasted enough time here Dummkpohs!." The Medic said.

"All right ladies!" The Soldier said. "Let's go out there and smash through them!"

The Scout smashed through the door. The infected on the small staircase turned only to be shot by the Scout's small pistol. Two of them fell as the Scout continued his attacks. He doubled jump from the second portion of the stairs to the top. He baseball batted the next infected at the top and killed it. The rest of the survivors charged up behind him.

The Scout proceeded down the hallway under construction and continued to swing his bat wildly, hitting nine infected out of his way. Two of them survived; but the Sniper and his Machete made short work of them. The Pyro pulled out his Napalm gun and blasted into the dark hallways. Infected charged; but we're made short work of. The survivors had no reason to hold back anymore. The infected screamed. The survivors screamed. The Heavy killed ten infected as they charged at them while the Pyro burned through fifteen.

The Pyro however did not seem to notice a Witch in the dark room. In fact, the survivors screamed so loud with their valiant charge, they never heard the crying. The Witch was lit on fire and screamed her horrific cry as she charged at the Pyro.

"Look out!" The Soldier shouted as he pushed the Pyro out of the way.

The Witch knocked down the Soldier and began to rend and tear him apart. The Sniper quickly turned around back to where the Soldier was and hacked off the head of the Witch. The Sniper pulled off his hat and said a small prayer before putting it back on and picking the Soldier up. The Medic began to heal the Soldier while he was doing that.

"Pyro!" The Soldier said. "Sometimes I wonder if you're the most useful member; or the most useless!"

The Pyro stood there and made sounds that attempted to sound like trying to get his way out of his situation.

The Survivors moved down the dimly lit hallway and made a left. A Boomer stood there waiting for them. He projected his vomit at the survivors and splashed it over the Demo man. The Scout fired his Shot gun and killed it. The Infected charged from behind them and attempted to attack the Heavy. The Heavy simply turned around and used Sasha. All thirty-four infected fell easily.

"Bloody hell; this shit smells!" The Demo man shouted.

They couldn't move on because the platform that was under construction in Mercy Hospital was not finished. However, the Engineer found that blasting out the air duct on the side of the wall would let them move on. The Heavy couldn't fir through it though. So the Demo Man simply blew it up with some stickys. The Sniper used his position to sniper seven more infected who were wandering around. After climbing up a couple more flights of stairs, they were now outside again. On the roof of Mercy Hospital.

"WHOO HO HO HO! YEAH!" The Scout shouted.

"C'mon!" The Soldier said. "Let's get to the radio room."

The roof was huge. There was a large Helipad in the middle of it. There were other structures aligned on the top of the whole roof. Many generators were also on there and a small room used for a lookout and communication with Helicopters or other aircraft. The Demo man fired two more grenades, killing ten infected around the area. The Engineer passed into the building and finished off one last infected in the area before entering the room.

The room had everything they needed: Gas canisters, Propane tanks, ammo, weapons, etc. Nothing that they seriously needed (although they needed a dispenser built pronto to reload their rockets, propane, etc). It was interesting to see that some of tanks we're used as pieces of them were found among the area. There was also a radio in the room. A voice was echoing from it. The Helicopter was still around the area.

"Mercy Hospital, are you there?" The pilot shouted. "Respond if you are there."

The Spy went over to the mike and picked it up.

"This is Mercy Hospital." The Spy said. "Go ahead."

"You made it." The Pilot said.

"It was a bit difficult because of what the infection had done, but we made it alright." The Spy said.

"And here I thought that those other four survivors I picked up a few hours ago we're the only ones left." The Pilot said. "All you need to do now is hold out until I get there. But first you need to prepare. There should be a mounted gun and supplies to help you out. No way can I land unless you're ready. Call me back when you are ready."

"Affirmative." The Spy said.

"Well, we going to get saved or what?" The Scout asked.

"As soon as the Helicopter begins to approach Mercy Hospital," The Spy began. "The infected will approach our position. We must prepare for an attack. My friends, is where we make out final stand."

"So we're holding down the fort?" The Sniper said.

"Yes." The Spy said. "Everyone, prepare yourselves. The battle shall soon begin."

And so the nine survivors prepared for the final battle. They spent an hour preparing the defenses for their small position. They could only assume that the infected would send their best after them once they realized they we're attempting to escape. The easiest way to hold out against them would be in the communication room. They closed the door to the room. Using some of the weapons that they considered useless, they bolted down the door. They had the Heavy move the locker from the wall to the door and barricade it further. They moved all the fuel barrels from the walls to do the door. The door was sealed, but there was nothing they could use to barricade the windows. They were stuck with defending the infected from the windows.

From the top of the roof, the Engineer used his remaining metal to construct three things: A Sentry gun turret, an ammo dispenser, and a teleporter. He built a one way teleporter from the outside to the inside in case someone fell off and needed a quick way back in. The sentry gun stayed on top of the roof. It had a clear line of sight with the entire area except for the sides. The spy anticipated that the infected would attack from the front most of the time so the nine by themselves should be able to defend themselves from the basement. The ammo dispenser stayed at the bottom where most of the survivors were to allow constant refill of ammo.

The Medic continued to heal the wounds of the whole group until his gun was ready to use his Oober mode. The Medic made sure that everyone was healed fully with no wounds on them and made sure everyone felt no pain. For he knew that this battle would be the bloodiest they faced.

The Demo man took out his bag full of bomb materials and began to make several different types of grenades. He made several Pipe bombs and Molotov cocktails, as those were fairly easy bombs to create. He was a bit sad that he had to part with some of his alcohol, but decided that if he survived, he would be able to buy most of it back. Besides, there was about ten more bottles in there. And he assumed that the people would most likely in the end not use them. The Demo man put the Molotov's and pipe bombs that he made and put them off to the side. There were one by one taken by the survivors and they loaded them onto their belts.

"Now don't go drinking the beer mates." He said.

He looked in disbelief as the Scout took the rag out and began to drink it. The Scout realized then what the purpose was after he started drinking the beverage. The Demo man in disgust gave him another.

The Sniper simply loaded his rifle, cleaned off his machete, and took his position on the top of the roof.

"Nice view." The Engineer said as he put his hand over his eyes. "If all those critters didn't infest that whole area, this would be a nice place."

"Perfect spot for sniper practice if you ask me." The Sniper said as he ducked down and rested his rifle on the wall. "WATCH OUT!"

The Engineer ducked to barely avoid being wrapped by a Smoker's tongue. The Sniper reacted quickly and fired his rifle into the head of the Smoker, killing it.

"Wave goodbye to your head wanker." He said. "Hey Engineer, do a mate a favor and go down to the dispenser and get me another round for my rifle? I want a full clip when the battle starts."

"You got it." The Engineer said as he smacked the Sentry gun one more time, springing it to life.

The Soldier, Heavy, and Pyro were playing cards, waiting for the battle to begin. The Spy was in the room with them directing the pilot and asking about the infection and what he knew. The pilot didn't know much about what was going on either so the Spy didn't get too much from him. But it beat being bored. He was never one for the game of chance.

The Heavy went upstairs because he heard about a mounted gun on the top. The Heavy went over and looked at the small gun to his size. He began to investigate the weapon for a bit. He pulled the trigger and allowed it to fire for a few seconds. He was surprised to see how fast it fired. He quickly reached for the gun. As he did, he looked at Sasha. The Heavy for the few minutes continued to look back and forth at Sasha and the mounted gun, as if he was trying to figure out which to have. After a few minutes of sweating, shaking, switching back and forth, and heavy thinking, the Heavy started crying.

"Use Sasha?" He asked. "Or use you? It's so hard….SO HARD!"

About ten minutes, the defenses were all prepared for the infected attack. The Survivors were all ready to face the infected that would come to stop them. The Spy picked up the microphone. He held it in his hand for a few minutes. He made one last turn to his comrades. They all nodded. He pressed the call button.

"We are ready." He said.

"Okay I am on my way." The pilot called back. "ETA fifteen minutes. Just hang in there. News Chopper 5 out."

Within a few seconds after they had disconnected, a small whirl of a Helicopter was heard in the distance. Seconds after that, the scream of the infected was heard.

"All right, all right, all right, all right." The Scout said as he was smacking their asses as if he was a football player. "We came this far. Let's not lose it all now."

Their order was as follows: The Scout, Spy, Pyro, and Medic were all on the bottom floor. The top held the Demo man, Sniper, Engineer, Heavy, and Soldier. They all waited, knowing that either death or escape awaited them.

And then the infected appeared.

The Sniper took aim first and fired, severing three of the heads from the first wave of infected. The Scout took aim from the windows and fired his pistol. Four infected fell over. But more appeared. The Sentry gun from the roof took aim and began to fire. It cut their numbers down by thirty as the horde approached them. They assaulted the window from the left. The Pyro was ready with his axe. He severed four heads and killed three more by normal means. The Spy went in front and fired his pistol as to hold them back as the Pyro prepared his flame thrower. Six infected fell as then the Pyro unleashed a searing blast of fire at the remaining infected. Thirteen fell dead. But more proceeded to attack.

The infected began their assault on the door. The Soldier fired two rockets, blowing twenty of them away. A Hunter from the roofs attempted to pounce the Sentry next to Soldier, but the Engineer fired his pistol and headshotted the beast as it fell into a wall.

"Stay away from my fine mechanics." The Engineer shouted.

The door began to be torn away from the attack. The Scout looked out the side window and fired his Scatter shot, felling six of their number. Some of the infected turned and attacked the Scout. He took some damage, but the Scout finished off the ten that attacked him. The Demo man lobbed grenades and blew fourteen more infected into the dust. The Sentry gun still continued to fire rockets and ammo into their targets. Twenty more fell. But they still continued their assault on the door.

Portions of the door began to open up from the never ending horde. The Sniper from above pointed his sub machine gun and killed seven of the infected attacking the door. The Scout and Spy fired their pistols. The Spy killed four while the Scout killed five. Infected poured in from the window, but the Medic was on their tale. He felled seven of the beasts as the Scout turned and fired his Scattershot, killing the remaining four. The Medic continued to use his Medigun and healed his injured allies.

Two Smokers appeared from the roofs. The Sniper saw them and he fired at the first that appeared. The first Smoker fell dead, but the other was successful in wrapping his tongue around the Sniper.

"HELP!" The Sniper said as the Smoker pulled him off the roof.

"Sniper!" The Engineer shouted as he pointed his gun at the Smoker. From the distance away, the Engineer shot and killed the Smoker with a few pistol rounds to the face. The Sniper fell near a crowd of the approaching horde. Four attacked him. But his machete moved with grace and the four fell dead.

"C'mon mates…the party is just starting…whoa!" The Sniper bellowed.

The heavy began his assault, killing twenty of the infected as the Sniper began to run away from the attack. He ended up killing five more with his machete as he ran and dived into the teleporter. The Sniper stood around and allowed the Medic to heal him, while the Scout fired through the window and killed seven more infected. The Scout and Spy fired through the door felling five more from the crowd together. But it could not stop the horde from coming through.

The door burst down. Remembering their defense, the Sniper fired a sniper bullet into the gas canister. The gas exploded, igniting the fuel canister. Forty infected laid maimed or burnt to death. The Survivors from the bottom moved from the bottom to the top. Most of the infected were cut off from the flames below. Many still charged in. Fifteen more rushed to their deaths as they burnt up from the fire. The Scout closed the door behind him and put pipe on the door to hold the infected. The Scout and the others charged upstairs and decided to hold the fort from upstairs.

"What happened to you guys?" The Engineer asked as a Sentry gun fired and killed a Boomer and ten common infected.

"We ran into some old friends." The Spy said.

"Like about a hundred times over." The Scout said.

"You ladies let them take the basement!?" The Soldier said as he blew away fourteen more common infected.

"Hey; not our fault!" The Scout said. "You think it's easy holding the fort when you got about a hundred flesh eating zombies out for your guts!?"

"Scout look out!" The Sniper said.

A long thick Smoker tongue wrapped around the Scout.

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" He shouted. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The Pyro cut off the tongue with his axe, before the Scout got far away from the survivors. The Demo man fired a Sticky which landed on top of the Smoker.

"KA-BOOM!" He shouted as the Smoker exploded. "AAAHAHAHAHA!"

The Sentry gun fired and killed thirteen more infected. The Scout reached for his Molotov and threw it at a crowd. Twenty infected burned up in flames from the flames that were created when the bottle hit the ground. The Pyro unleashed more flames from the roof as more and more infected were burnt into ash. Twenty more fell.

The infected continued their attack, pressing to the top of the structure. Many of the survivors were hurt from the battle. The Medic kept them alive with his Medigun. Five infected from the Spy's knife. The Medic fought and killed three more that attacked his patients. The Sentry gun fought and slaughtered thirteen more as the infected continued their attack.

In the crowd of infected, a massive figure approached from the crowd. A Tank rode through and began its attack. It grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at the survivors. Although it missed, it hit the Sentry gun and destroyed it. The blast though that ensued from it knocked the Engineer, Soldier, and knocked the Medic off the roof.

"MEDIC!" The Scout shouted.

"Not my machine!" The Engineer shouted. "Sentries down."

The Medic tried getting up, but the Tank came by and the Medic was knocked into a wall. The Tank went over to the immobilized Medic preparing to stomp him.

"MEDIC!" The Sniper shouted. "HOLD ON LAD!"

He tried to get over to him, but he could not make it. He stabbed an infected that attacked him and killed another from behind.

The Medic closed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable. However, the Tank was pushed back as the Heavy punched him in the face. The Heavy stood there over the Medic bravely.

"YOU!" He shouted. "YES YOU! YOU ARE DEAD!"

The heavy pulled out Sasha from his back…and then pulled out the mounted gun that he ripped out from the wall.

"Look guys! I GOT A TWOFER!" He shouted.

The Tank charged at the Heavy. But when the minigun fired, it ripped the tank to shreds. The Tank couldn't take two minigun rounds penetrating into it and fell within three seconds. The Heavy moved his guns to the left and right and ripped to shreds the remaining fourteen infected. At that moment, the Helicopter was then seen landing on the Helipad.

"Chopper's here!" The Soldier shouted. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The people jumped off from the roof and began to fire as infected continued to charge at them. The Scout gunned down five more. When all the survivors made it to the Helipad, the Demo man threw a Molotov at the Helipad. Ten infected died as the nine survivors entered in the Helicopter, the Heavy having the most difficulty getting in. But the Heavy eventually managed to get in. The Helicopter began to take off as the infected tried to grab onto it. Slowly the Helicopter rose in the air and then began to fly away. The infected chased it and fell to their deaths as they could not grasp the concept of cliffs. The nine survivors flew from the building and disappeared from the view to the Army base in River cross.

-THE SURVIVORS HAVE ESCAPED-

_TOTAL KILLS FOR ALL SURVIVORS:_

_Soldier: 103_

_Scout: 103_

_Pyro: 151_

_Heavy: 185_

_Demo man: 274_

_Engineer: 28_

_Medic: 12_

_Sniper: 150_

_Spy: 67_

_Sentry gun: 192_

_TOTAL HEADSHOTS FOR ALL SURVIVORS:_

_Soldiers: 23_

_Scout: 28_

_Headshots: 5_

_Heavy: 19_

_Demo man: 0_

_Engineer: 13_

_Medic: 12_

_Sniper: 67_

_Spy: 22_

_Sentry Gun: 0_

_TOTAL SPECIAL INFECTED KILLED BY ALL SURVIVORS:_

_Soldier: 6_

_Scout: 5_

_Pyro: 1_

_Heavy: 2_

_Demo man: 1_

_Engineer: 2_

_Medic: 1_

_Sniper: 6_

_Spy: 3_

_Sentry gun: 2_

_TOTAL DAMAGE TAKEN BY ALL SURVIVORS:_

_Soldier: 148_

_Scout: 161_

_Pyro: 84_

_Heavy: 163_

_Demo man: 149_

_Engineer: 69_

_Medic: 44_

_Sniper: 120_

_Spy: 173_

_TOTAL DAMAGE INFLICTED TO WITCH:_

_Soldier: 0_

_Scout: 343_

_Pyro: 156_

_Heavy: 100_

_Demo man: 0_

_Engineer: 0_

_Medic: 0_

_Sniper: 900_

_Spy: 500_

_TOTAL DAMAGE INFLICTED TO TANK:_

_Soldier: 49_

_Scout: 150_

_Pyro: 0_

_Heavy: 1821_

_Demo man: 0_

_Engineer: 0_

_Medic: 0_

_Sniper: 120_

_Spy: 93_

_**PRESS A TO VOTE TO SKIP...**_


	7. Funny Alternate endings

**-----------------------------------------------------ALTERNATE ENDINGS---------------------------------------------------------**

**These are alternate endings made for slightly humorous reasons. I hope you enjoy these small bits of humor for this Fanfiction. Thank you for supporting me with this fanfic and my first official completed fanfic.**

-----------------ALTERNATE ENDINGS 1: The Heavy's name not an understatement: PART A----------------------

"Chopper's here!" The Soldier shouted. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The people jumped off from the roof and began to fire as infected continued to charge at them. The Scout gunned down five more. When all the survivors made it to the Helipad, the Demo man threw a Molotov at the Helipad. Ten infected died as the nine survivors entered in the Helicopter, the Heavy having the most difficulty getting in. But the Heavy eventually managed to get in. The Helicopter began to take off as the infected tried to grab onto it. Slowly the Helicopter rose in the air and then began to fly away. The infected chased it and fell to their deaths as they could not grasp the concept of cliffs. The nine survivors flew from the building and disappeared from the view to the Army base in River cross.

Suddenly, the chopper began to slowly descend downwards.

"We're carrying too much weight!" The Pilot said.

"WHAT!?" The Soldier shouted. "How!?"

Everyone of the survivors turned to look at the Heavy. The Heavy just looked really confused.

"What!?" He asked.

Seconds later, the survivors threw the Heavy out of the Helicopter.

"SORRY!!!" He shouted as he fell to his death.

Everyone looked at the Soldier in shock as he sat there with his hands behind his back.

"What?" He asked. "Some other noob will just pick another one."

-----------------ALTERNATE ENDINGS 1: The Heavy's name not an understatement: PART B----------------------

"Chopper's here!" The Soldier shouted. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The people jumped off from the roof and began to fire as infected continued to charge at them. The Scout gunned down five more. When all the survivors made it to the Helipad, the Demo man threw a Molotov at the Helipad. Ten infected died as the nine survivors entered in the Helicopter, the Heavy having the most difficulty getting in. But the Heavy eventually managed to get in. The Helicopter began to take off as the infected tried to grab onto it. Slowly the Helicopter rose in the air and then began to fly away. The infected chased it and fell to their deaths as they could not grasp the concept of cliffs. The nine survivors flew from the building and disappeared from the view to the Army base in River cross.

Suddenly, the chopper began to slowly descend downwards.

"We're carrying too much weight!" The Pilot said.

"WHAT!?" The Soldier shouted. "How!?"

Everyone of the survivors turned to look at the Heavy. The Heavy just looked really confused.

"What!?" He asked.

Seconds later, the Heavy threw out all of the survivors except him.

----------------------------------------ALTERNATE ENDINGS 2: So much for the Chopper---------------------------------

"Chopper's here!" The Soldier shouted. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The people jumped off from the roof and began to fire as infected continued to charge at them. The Scout gunned down five more. When all the survivors made it to the Helipad, the Demo man threw a Molotov at the Helipad.

However, a Tank who was nearby grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at the Chopper. The Chopper took a direct hit and exploded in a massive fireball. The Survivors stood with disbelief and gulped as the infected began to close in on them.

----------------------------------------------ALTERNATE ENDINGS 3: Oh Shit--------------------------------------------------

"Chopper's here!" The Soldier shouted. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The people jumped off from the roof and began to fire as infected continued to charge at them. The Scout gunned down five more. When all the survivors made it to the Helipad, the Demo man threw a Molotov at the Helipad. Ten infected died as the nine survivors entered in the Helicopter, the Heavy having the most difficulty getting in. But the Heavy eventually managed to get in. The Helicopter began to take off as the infected tried to grab onto it. Slowly the Helicopter rose in the air and then began to fly away. The infected chased it and fell to their deaths as they could not grasp the concept of cliffs. The nine survivors flew from the building and disappeared from the view to the Army base in River cross.

But after awhile, the chopper began to take a different direction.

"Whoa!" The Scout said. "I thought you were taking us to safety!" The Scout said.

The pilot turned his head. Seconds later, his face melded away and a Red Spy was revealed.

"Safety indeed." He said.

The nine blue survivors gulped, knowing that they had walked into a trap.

-------------------------------------ALTERNATE ENDINGS 4: Meet the Immunes--------------------------------------------

"Chopper's here!" The Soldier shouted. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The people jumped off from the roof and began to fire as infected continued to charge at them. The Scout gunned down five more. When all the survivors made it to the Helipad, the Demo man threw a Molotov at the Helipad. Ten infected died as the nine survivors entered in the Helicopter, the Heavy having the most difficulty getting in. But the Heavy eventually managed to get in. The Helicopter began to take off as the infected tried to grab onto it. Slowly the Helicopter rose in the air and then began to fly away. The infected chased it and fell to their deaths as they could not grasp the concept of cliffs. The nine survivors flew from the building and disappeared from the view to the Army base in River cross.

The Soldier took a seat next to an old man who was smoking a ciggerate.

"Man." The Soldier said. "Things we're crazy out there. I only hope you had a better time than we did."

"Meh." Bill said. "I doubt it."

**Well….yeah.**


	8. Finale Final mix

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**SPECIAL CHAPTER**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Because of a request made by another user, I have decided to add in a scenario where the survivors from Team Fortress 2 and Left 4 Dead met up with up each other. Please enjoy this extra chapter to Team 4 Dead.**

* * *

"I can't believe it." The Scout said as he looked outside the small safe house windows, watching infected on the staircase in the next room walking around. "We're going to do it! We're almost out of here!"

"As soon as we leave this bloody mess, whatcha say we all head out to a bar and drink till we can't feel feelings anymore!?" The Demo man asked as he put his arms on the Scout and Soldier.

"Hey I might take you up on that." The Engineer said. "I could use a drink anyway."

"Alright then." The Demo man said. "When we get home, first round will be on me!"

The Pyro jumped around and clapped his hands.

"I don't want beer; but if you don't mind a nice red wine, I will take you up on your offer." The Spy said.

"You need a bloody shower first before I take you anywhere." The Demo man said.

"Quite so." The Spy said.

"So why are we hanging around here like a bunch of babies!?" The Heavy shouted. "Let's get out there and go home."

"I got enough resources for one more turret, teleporter, Dispenser, and all the other fun stuff." The Engineer said.

"Then we have wasted enough time here." The Medic said.

"All right ladies!" The Soldier said. "Let's go out there and smash through them!"

The Scout smashed through the door. The infected on the small staircase turned only to be shot by the Scout's small pistol. Two of them fell as the Scout continued his attacks. He doubled jump from the second portion of the stairs to the top. He baseball batted the next infected at the top and killed it. The rest of the survivors charged up behind him.

The Scout proceeded down the hallway under construction and continued to swing his bat wildly, hitting nine infected out of his way. Two of them survived; but the Sniper and his Machete made short work of them. The Pyro pulled out his Napalm gun and blasted into the dark hallways. Infected charged; but we're made short work of. The survivors had no reason to hold back anymore. The infected screamed. The survivors screamed. The Heavy killed ten infected as they charged at them while the Pyro burned through fifteen.

The Pyro however did not seem to notice a Witch in the dark room. In fact, the survivors screamed so loud with their valiant charge, they never heard the crying. The Witch was lit on fire and screamed her horrific cry as she charged at the Pyro.

"Look out!" The Soldier shouted as he pushed the Pyro out of the way.

The Witch knocked down the Soldier and began to rend and tear him apart. The Sniper quickly turned around back to where the Soldier was and hacked off the head of the Witch. The Sniper pulled off his hat and said a small prayer before putting it back on and picking the Soldier up. The Medic began to heal the Soldier while he was doing that.

"Pyro!" The Soldier said. "Sometimes I wonder if you're the most useful member; or the most useless!"

The Pyro stood there and made sounds that attempted to sound like trying to get his way out of his situation.

The Survivors moved down the dimly lit hallway and made a left. A Boomer stood there waiting for them. He projected his vomit at the survivors and splashed it over the Demo man. The Scout fired his Shot gun and killed it. The Infected charged from behind them and attempted to attack the Heavy. The Heavy simply turned around and used Sasha. All thirty-four infected fell easily.

"Bloody hell; this shit smells!" The Demo man shouted.

They couldn't move on because the platform that was under construction in Mercy Hospital was not finished. However, the Engineer found that blasting out the air duct on the side of the wall would let them move on. The Heavy couldn't fir through it though. So the Demo Man simply blew it up with some stickys. The Sniper used his position to sniper seven more infected who were wandering around. After climbing up a couple more flights of stairs, they were now outside again. On the roof of Mercy Hospital.

"WHOO HO HO HO! YEAH!" The Scout shouted.

"C'mon!" The Soldier said. "Let's get to the radio room."

"Hey look!" The Sniper shouted. "There are some people over there fighting the infection."

The roof was huge. There was a large Helipad in the middle of it. There were other structures aligned on the top of the whole roof. Many generators were also on there and a small room used for a lookout and communication with Helicopters or other aircraft. In the building, there were four people fighting the infection. A young college girl wearing a hoodie, an old man wearing an old military outfit, a bandana, and or otherwise, a Biker with many tattoos and a biker's vest, and a man wearing a business button up with a tie and black slacks.

The Demo man fired two more grenades, killing ten infected around the area. The Engineer passed into the building and finished off one last infected in the area before approaching the survivors.

"Well hey kids." Francis said. "Looks like we're not the only ones here after all."

"The feeling's mutual." The Spy said.

"Yo wat's up?" The Scout asked.

"Nice to meet ya." Francis said. "Name's Francis."

"I'm Louis." Louis said.

"Zoey." Zoey said.

"I'm Bill." He said.

"We kind of keep our names confidential." The Spy said. "I am called the Spy. This is the Pyro, heavy, Soldier, Sniper, Engineer, Medic, Scout, and Demo man."

"That's weird." Zoey said.

"No weirder than what we've been through this whole night." Louis said.

"Yeah." The Scout said."

"Now that we have met each other and such," The Engineer said. "Why don't we get ourselves out of this little problem before it comes back to haunt us."

"Groovy." Francis said.

Zoey made a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Francis asked.

The room had everything they needed: Gas canisters, Propane tanks, ammo, weapons, etc. Nothing that they seriously needed (although they needed a dispenser built pronto to reload their rockets, propane, etc. There was also a radio in the room. A voice was echoing from it. The Helicopter was still around the area.

"Mercy Hospital, are you there?" The pilot shouted. "Respond if you are there."

The Spy went over to the mike and picked it up.

"This is Mercy Hospital." The Spy said. "Go ahead."

"You made it." The Pilot said.

"It was a bit difficult because of what the infection had done, but we made it alright." The Spy said.

"All you need to do now is hold out until I get there." The Pilot said. "But first you need to prepare. There should be a mounted gun and supplies to help you out. No way can I land unless you're ready. Call me back when you are ready."

"Affirmative." The Spy said.

"Well, we going to get saved or what?" The Louis asked.

"As soon as the Helicopter begins to approach Mercy Hospital," The Spy began. "The infected will approach our position. We must prepare for an attack. My friends, is where we make out final stand."

"So we're holding down the fort?" The Sniper said.

"Yes." The Spy said. "Everyone, prepare yourselves. The battle shall soon begin."

Bill made a small sigh.

"Just when I thought we could get out of this scot free." He said.

"Hey!" The Demo man said. "I'm Scottish you half wit!

Bill looked at him with surprise.

"A Black, one eyed, Scotsman?" Bill asked.

"You bet your blooming ass!" The Demo man said.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Now I've seen everything." He said.

And so the thirteen survivors prepared for the final battle. They spent an hour preparing the defenses for their small position. They could only assume that the infected would send their best after them once they realized they we're attempting to escape. The easiest way to hold out against them would be in the communication room. They closed the door to the room. Using some of the weapons that they considered useless, they bolted down the door. They had the Heavy and Francis move the locker from the wall to the door and barricade it further. They moved all the fuel barrels from the walls to do the door. The door was sealed, but there was nothing they could use to barricade the windows. They were stuck with defending the infected from the windows.

From the top of the roof, the Engineer used his remaining metal to construct three things: A Sentry gun turret, an ammo dispenser, and a teleporter. He built a one way teleporter from the outside to the inside in case someone fell off and needed a quick way back in. The sentry gun stayed on top of the roof. It had a clear line of sight with the entire area except for the sides. The spy anticipated that the infected would attack from the front most of the time so the nine by themselves should be able to defend themselves from the basement. The ammo dispenser stayed at the bottom where most of the survivors were to allow constant refill of ammo.

"So what do you do again?" Bill said.

"I am an Engineer." The Engineer said. "Let me ask you a question Bill. How do I mean mother Huber from coming from taking me apart?"

"How?" Bill asked.

"The answer…is a gun." The Engineer said pointing at his sentry gun. "And if that don't work…"

The Engineer reached down below him.

"Get more guns." He said loading his shot gun. "Designed by me. Built by me. And you best hope…not pointed at you."

"I'd rather have no guns pointed at me." Bill said.

"I agree." The Engineer said.

The Medic continued to heal the wounds of the whole group until his gun was ready to use his Oober mode. The Medic made sure that everyone was healed fully with no wounds on them and made sure everyone felt no pain. For he knew that this battle would be the bloodiest they faced.

The Demo man took out his bag full of bomb materials and began to make several different types of grenades. He made several Pipe bombs and Molotov cocktails, as those were fairly easy bombs to create. He was a bit sad that he had to part with some of his alcohol, but decided that if he survived, he would be able to buy most of it back. Besides, there was about ten more bottles in there. And he assumed that the people would most likely in the end not use them. The Demo man put the Molotov's and pipe bombs that he made and put them off to the side. There were one by one taken by the survivors and they loaded them onto their belts.

"Now don't go drinking the beer mates." He said.

He looked in disbelief as the Scout took the rag out and began to drink it. The Scout realized then what the purpose was after he started drinking the beverage. The Demo man in disgust gave him another.

"I like this guy's style." Francis said.

The Sniper simply loaded his rifle, cleaned off his machete, and took his position on the top of the roof.

"Nice view." The Engineer said as he put his hand over his eyes. "If all those critters didn't infest that whole area, this would be a nice place."

"This was a nice place." Zoey said.

"Perfect spot for sniper practice if you ask me." The Sniper said as he ducked down and rested his rifle on the wall. "WATCH OUT!"

The Engineer ducked to barely avoid being wrapped by a Smoker's tongue. The Sniper reacted quickly and fired his rifle into the head of the Smoker, killing it.

Nice shot." Zoey said.

"Wave goodbye to your head wanker." He said. "Hey Engineer, do a mate a favor and go down to the dispenser and get me another round for my rifle. I want a full clip when the battle starts."

"You got it." The Engineer said as he smacked the Sentry gun one more time, springing it to life.

The Soldier, Heavy, Louis, and Pyro were playing cards, waiting for the battle to begin. The Spy was in the room with them directing the pilot and asking about the infection and what he knew. The pilot didn't know much about what was going on either so the Spy didn't get too much from him. But it beat being bored. He was never one for the game of chance.

The Heavy went upstairs because he heard about a mounted gun on the top. The Heavy went over and looked at the small gun to his size. He began to investigate the weapon for a bit. He pulled the trigger and allowed it to fire for a few seconds. He was surprised to see how fast it fired. He quickly reached for the gun. As he did, he looked at Sasha. The Heavy for the few minutes continued to look back and forth at Sasha and the mounted gun, as if he was trying to figure out which to have. After a few minutes of sweating, shaking, switching back and forth, and heavy thinking, the Heavy started crying.

"Use Sasha?" He asked. "Or use you? It's so hard….SO HARD!"

"Well you look strong enough." Zoey said. "Why not use both?"

The Heavy stood there and began to think.

About ten minutes, the defenses were all prepared for the infected attack. The Survivors were all ready to face the infected that would come to stop them. The Spy picked up the microphone. He held it in his hand for a few minutes. He made one last turn to his comrades. They all nodded. He pressed the call button.

"We are ready." He said.

"Okay I am on my way." The pilot called back. "ETA fifteen minutes. Just hang in there. News Chopper 5 out."

Within a few seconds after they had disconnected, a small whirl of a Helicopter was heard in the distance. Seconds after that, the scream of the infected was heard.

"All right kids; choppers on its way!" Francis shouted. "Let's have some fun before we leave."

Their order was as follows: The Scout, Spy, Pyro, Louis, Zoey, and Medic were all on the bottom floor. The top held the Demo man, Sniper, Engineer, Heavy, Francis, Bill, and Soldier. They all waited, knowing that either death or escape awaited them.

And then the infected appeared.

The Sniper took aim first and fired, severing three of the heads from the first wave of infected. The Scout took aim from the windows and fired his pistol. Four infected fell over. But more appeared. The Sentry gun from the roof took aim and began to fire. It cut their numbers down by thirty as the horde approached them. They assaulted the window from the left. Bill fired his M-16 rifle from the roof and attempted to bring down the wave. Ten infected fell, but not enough to thin the wave. The Pyro was ready with his axe. He severed four heads and killed three more by normal means. The Spy and Zoey went in front and fired his pistol as to hold them back as the Pyro prepared his flame thrower. Ten infected fell as then the Pyro unleashed a searing blast of fire at the remaining infected. Thirteen fell dead. But more proceeded to attack.

The infected began their assault on the door. The Soldier fired two rockets, blowing twenty of them away. A Hunter from the roofs attempted to pounce the Sentry next to Soldier, but the Engineer fired his pistol and headshotted the beast as it fell into a wall.

"Stay away from my fine mechanics." The Engineer shouted.

Another Hunter dove into the window and pounced on Louis.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Louis screamed. "GET IT OF ME!!! GET IT OF MEEE!!!!"

The Pyro charged forward from the inside and pushed the Hunter off Louis. Zoey pushed the Hunter down and fired her pistols rounds into the Hunter till it stopped moving.

The door began to be torn away from the attack. The Scout looked out the side window and fired his Scatter shot, felling six of their number. Some of the infected turned and attacked the Scout. He took some damage, but the Scout finished off the ten that attacked him. The Scout and Louis then switched positions as Louis fired his submachine gun and brought seven down. The Demo man lobbed grenades and blew fourteen more infected into the dust. The Sentry gun still continued to fire rockets and ammo into their targets. Twenty more fell. But they still continued their assault on the door. Francis threw his pipe bomb. The infected were lured away, allowing the survivors to attempt to patch up the hole a bit. The thirty-two infected blew away from the explosion. The infected continued to press their attack.

Portions of the door began to open up from the never ending horde. The Sniper from above pointed his sub machine gun and killed seven of the infected attacking the door. The Scout, Louis and Spy fired their pistols. The Spy killed four, Louis three, while the Scout killed five. Infected poured in from the window, but the Medic was on their tale. He felled seven of the beasts as the Scout turned and fired his Scattershot, killing the remaining four. The Medic continued to use his Medigun and healed his injured allies.

"Now that has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen." Louis said.

Two Smokers appeared from the roofs. The Sniper saw them and he fired at the first that appeared. The first Smoker fell dead, but the other was successful in wrapping his tongue around the Sniper.

"HELP!" The Sniper said as the Smoker pulled him off the roof.

"Sniper!" The Engineer shouted as he pointed his gun at the Smoker. From the distance away, the Engineer shot and killed the Smoker with a few pistol rounds to the face. The Sniper fell near a crowd of the approaching horde. Four attacked him. But his machete moved with grace and the four fell dead.

"C'mon mates…the party is just getting started." Sniper said.

"Sniper, get your ass out of there!" Francis yelled.

"WHOA!" Sniper yelled.

The heavy began his assault, killing twenty of the infected as the Sniper began to run away from the attack. He ended up killing five more with his machete as he ran and dived into the teleporter. The Sniper stood around and allowed the Medic to heal him, while the Scout fired through the window and killed seven more infected. The Scout, Zoey, Louis, and Spy fired through the door felling five more from the crowd together. But it could not stop the horde from coming through.

The door burst down. Remembering their defense, Zoey fired a sniper bullet into the gas canister. The gas exploded, igniting the fuel canister. Forty infected laid maimed or burnt to death. The Survivors from the bottom moved from the bottom to the top. Most of the infected were cut off from the flames below. Many still charged in. Fifteen more rushed to their deaths as they burnt up from the fire. The Scout closed the door behind him and put pipe on the door to hold the infected. The Scout and the others charged upstairs and decided to hold the fort from upstairs.

"What happened to you guys?" The Engineer asked as a Sentry gun fired and killed a Boomer and ten common infected.

"We ran into some old friends." The Zoey said.

"Like about a hundred times over." The Scout said.

"You ladies let them take the basement!?" The Soldier said as he blew away fourteen more common infected.

"Hey; not our fault!" The Zoey said. "You think it's easy holding the fort when you got about a hundred flesh eating zombies out for your guts!?"

"Zoey look out!" The Louis said.

A long thick Smoker tongue wrapped around Zoey.

"OH GOD!!!" He shouted. "GET IT OFF ME!!"

Pyro cut off the tongue with his axe, before Zoey got far away from the survivors. Francis charged in with his Auto shotgun and killed the Smoker. The Scout quickly ran over to Zoey and helped her to her feet.

"Hey you okay?!" He shouted as the Smoker exploded.

"Hey quit your fussing and get up." Francis said.

"Like, thanks." Zoey said.

The Sentry gun fired and killed thirteen more infected. Zoey reached for his Molotov and threw it at a crowd.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Zoey shouted.

Twenty infected burned up in flames from the flames that were created when the bottle hit the ground. The Pyro unleashed more flames from the roof as more and more infected were burnt into ash. Twenty more fell.

The infected continued their attack, pressing to the top of the structure. Many of the survivors were hurt from the battle. The Medic kept them alive with his Medigun. Five infected from the Spy's knife. The Medic fought and killed three more that attacked his patients. The Sentry gun fought and slaughtered thirteen more as the infected continued their attack.

In the crowd of infected, a massive figure approached from the crowd. A Tank rode through and began its attack. It grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at the survivors. Although it missed, it hit the Sentry gun and destroyed it. The blast though that ensued from it knocked the Engineer, Soldier, and knocked the Medic and Zoey off the roof.

"MEDIC!" The Scout shouted.

"ZOEY!" Bill shouted.

"Not my machine!" The Engineer shouted. "Sentries down."

Zoey and the Medic tried getting up, but the Tank came by and both were knocked into a wall. The Tank went over to the immobilized Medic preparing to stomp him.

"MEDIC!" The Sniper shouted. "HOLD ON LAD!"

He tried to get over to him, but he could not make it. He stabbed an infected that attacked him and killed another from behind.

The Medic went in front of Zoey to protect her and closed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable. However, the Tank was pushed back as the Heavy punched him in the face. The Heavy stood there over the Medic bravely.

"YOU!" He shouted. "YES YOU! YOU ARE DEAD!"

The heavy pulled out Sasha from his back…and then pulled out the mounted gun that he ripped out from the wall.

"Look guys! I GOT A TWOFER!" He shouted.

The Tank charged at the Heavy. But when the minigun fired, it ripped the tank to shreds. The Tank couldn't take two minigun rounds penetrating into it and fell within three seconds. The Heavy moved his guns to the left and right and ripped to shreds the remaining fourteen infected.

"ZOEY'S RIGHT!" The Heavy shouted. "Two is better than one."

At that moment, the Helicopter was then seen landing on the Helipad.

"CHOPPER'S HERE!" Francis said. "About time too."

"What are we waiting for!?" The Scout said. "Let's get out of here!"

The people jumped off from the roof and began to fire as infected continued to charge at them. The Scout gunned down five more. When all the survivors made it to the Helipad, the Demo man threw a Molotov at the Helipad. Ten infected died as the thirteen survivors entered in the Helicopter, the Heavy having the most difficulty getting in. But the Heavy eventually managed to get in. The Helicopter began to take off as the infected tried to grab onto it. Slowly the Helicopter rose in the air and then began to fly away. The infected chased it and fell to their deaths as they could not grasp the concept of cliffs. The thirteen survivors flew from the building and disappeared from the view to the Army base in River cross.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THE SURVIVORS HAVE ESCAPED------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TOTAL KILLS FOR ALL SURVIVORS:_

_Soldier: 103_

_Scout: 103_

_Pyro: 151_

_Heavy: 185_

_Demo man: 274_

_Engineer: 28_

_Medic: 12_

_Sniper: 150_

_Spy: 67_

_Sentry gun: 192_

_Bill: 10+_

_Zoey: 65+_

_Louis: 15+_

_Francis: 33+_

_TOTAL HEADSHOTS FOR ALL SURVIVORS:_

_Soldiers: 23_

_Scout: 28_

_Headshots: 5_

_Heavy: 19_

_Demo man: 0_

_Engineer: 13_

_Medic: 12_

_Sniper: 67_

_Spy: 22_

_Sentry Gun: 0_

_Bill: 3+_

_Zoey: 5+_

_Louis: 7+_

_Francis: 1+_

_TOTAL SPECIAL INFECTED KILLED BY ALL SURVIVORS:_

_Soldier: 6_

_Scout: 5_

_Pyro: 1_

_Heavy: 2_

_Demo man: 1_

_Engineer: 2_

_Medic: 1_

_Sniper: 6_

_Spy: 3_

_Sentry gun: 2_

_Bill: 0+_

_Zoey: 1+_

_Louis: 0+_

_Francis: 1+_

_TOTAL DAMAGE TAKEN BY ALL SURVIVORS:_

_Soldier: 148_

_Scout: 161_

_Pyro: 84_

_Heavy: 163_

_Demo man: 149_

_Engineer: 69_

_Medic: 44_

_Sniper: 120_

_Spy: 173_

_Bill: 21+_

_Zoey: 45+_

_Louis: 37+_

_Francis: 22+_

_TOTAL DAMAGE INFLICTED TO WITCH:_

_Soldier: 0_

_Scout: 343_

_Pyro: 156_

_Heavy: 100_

_Demo man: 0_

_Engineer: 0_

_Medic: 0_

_Sniper: 900_

_Spy: 500_

_Bill: 0+_

_Zoey: 0+_

_Louis: 0+_

_Francis: 0+_

_TOTAL DAMAGE INFLICTED TO TANK:_

_Soldier: 49_

_Scout: 150_

_Pyro: 0_

_Heavy: 1821_

_Demo man: 0_

_Engineer: 0_

_Medic: 0_

_Sniper: 120_

_Spy: 93_

_Bill: 0+_

_Zoey: 0+_

_Louis: 0+_

_Francis: 0+_

_**PRESS A TO VOTE TO SKIP...**_


End file.
